A Wolfman Grimoire
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Serie de prológos, Retos, y Oneshots, que puedo o no desarrollar, o que cualquier autor puede adoptar o aceptar si gusta de ellos. Mas información adentro. Parejas Adaptables.
1. Aviso

**Grimoire** es un libro donde se recopilan todos los hechizos pertenecientes a una familia.

Es una recolección de lo que por décadas, han descubierto, creado, o robado de otras familias.

Por mi parte, es el titulo de una serie de Prólogos que he desarrollado, más no publicado, entre ellos estarán los prólogos de las historias que ya he publicado.

Son historias o tramas que me han llamado la atención, y he creado algo, mas también pueden ser considerados un reto para aquellos con imaginaciones creativas que deseen probar alguna idea que les guste.

Todas las historias son en esencia, HARRY/HERMIONE**, SIN EMBARGO**, pueden ser adaptadas para tener otra pareja, según el gusto del escritor, no tengo inconvenientes.

Avísenme por PM (Mensaje Privado) cual historia les interesa, o cual han tomado como un reto que pueden realizar sin problema alguno. Y las leeré si puedo, **ADVIERTO**, si la pareja que eligieron es YAOI, lo mas probable es que no la lea, mas si cheque el nivel de popularidad, o incluso ayudar un poco en la trama.

**NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI**, y el YURI lo pasó muy poco. Pero intento evolucionar hasta el nivel de aceptarlo, mas nunca que me guste, no es mi intención.

**ADVERTENCIA**:

Algunas historias pueden estar basadas en temas oscuros, asesinatos bastante detallados, (Gore) En su mayoría oscuras (Black Harry) y Gris (Gray Harry) si puedo escribir romance, no es mi fuerte, pero quizás halla WHITE Harry y retos románticos.

Otras historias pueden contener violación como tema principal, tortura, y otras ramas que muchos consideran deplorables, pero que les guste o no, son una triste parte de la realidad humana.

**ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**…


	2. El Libro de los Augurios

**Titulo: **El libro de los Augurios.

**Síntesis**: Harry por obras del destino, (y caprichos del autor.) Entra en una tienda Muggle relacionada con Magia, sin saber que en este polvoriento y ridículo lugar encontraría un camino que jamás pensó le sería posible. Un arcaico libro que le entregara magia tan antigua como Merlín mismo, perdida en el tiempo y olvidada por las sociedades.

**Tema a tratar**: Este es otro "Que pasaría si," enfocado en otros tipos de magia (que no aparecen en los libros.) Que pueden agregarse gracias a la creación de un "libro o Grimoire," existen muchas leyendas, deidades, caminos y hazañas que pueden integrarse al mundo de Harry Potter sin salirse demasiado del Canon, o siendo mas atrevidos, deja el camino libre para crear lo que deseen, (Yo tenía en un principio, pensado el que fuese una especie de "Cámara del tiempo," donde sus almas son absorbidas e insertadas en otros cuerpos, que nacen, crecen y mueren según la historia avance. Preservando las habilidades en su memoria, más teniendo que luchar para recrearlas en el mundo real. Un ejemplo perfecto sería que Hermione decidiera entrar al mundo del Señor de los Anillos, donde adquirió experiencia como cierto personaje, y al morir, emerger al mundo real con teorías, habilidades (todas mentales, al perder de inmediato las físicas.) y teoremas para recrearlas en el mundo real.)

El problema es que al entrar a "una historia," no necesariamente serán del mismo sexo, Harry puede resultar ser una chica, mientras que Hermione, Ginny o Luna, podrían ser chicos, abriendo como resultado relaciones mucho más abiertas, al conocer como es el mundo desde distintos cuerpos.

Lo cual crea oportunidades algo escalofriantes de emparejar a personajes, que se supone, nunca sintieron algo entre ellos. O retorcer los sentimientos hasta hacerlos algo mas, Harry/chico, Ron/chica, o Hermione/chico, Luna/Chica, ETC.

**Tienen que tomar en cuenta, que para aceptar esta historia o Reto, ****deben tener una mentalidad bastante abierta. Ya que da cabida para todo genero. Y toda pareja que se les antoje. **

**Prólogo**

**H**arry Potter, intentaba a como de lugar el apaciguar la curiosidad que embargaba su ser. Estaba retrasado por media hora, y sus tíos estarían furiosos por su tardanza para con los víveres que como siempre le habían ordenado comprara.

La razón primaria de su retraso era la enorme lluvia que azotaba el lugar e impedía que el chico emergiese libremente a las calles, sin empapar las ya de por si muy mojadas bolsas de papel con las que había empacado su compra. Curiosamente el lugar donde había podido salvaguardarse del aguacero era el frente de una tienda Muggle dedicada a la Magia y Hechicería.

No sabía porque deseaba tanto el entrar, sabiendo que lo único que encontraría en el mismo, serian nada más falsedades y fantasías que nada tenían que ver con la realidad. Y todo aquello que pudiera ser remotamente parecido a lo verdadero, no era más que una simple coincidencia.

No obstante, no entendía el porque deseaba tanto el ver que "comprendían" los Muggle por magia, Por lo que cediendo a sus impulsos, empujó la puerta de madera con tal de curiosear un poco en el lugar, notando que de inmediato apenas había entrado, una pequeña campanilla resonaba por doquier al haberla golpeado sin desearlo con el marco superior de la puerta.

Un par de sujetos voltearon en su dirección, mirándole por poco tiempo antes de regresar a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo entre las vitrinas. Un anciano le saludo cordialmente desde el mostrador, sonriendo calidamente a lo mejor que podían sus habilidades. Harry pudo notar que varios dientes parecían faltarle gracias a la edad.

- ¡Bienvenido seas al mundo de lo extraño y desconocido! ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – Su voz era carrasposa y grave, en cierto modo transmitía un sentimiento de calma y recibimiento que muchas veces pudo detectar en la voz de Dumbledore.

Harry como siempre no tardó en devolverle la cordialidad. – Muchas gracias, solo sentía curiosidad por lo que espero no le moleste si doy un vistazo a su mercancía. – El anciano sonrió nuevamente, afirmando con algo de tristeza que quizás este chico al igual que muchos, solo era el típico curioso que no hacia mas que reírse de su negocio.

Harry en un momento de extraña lucidez, pudo percibir el destello de soledad que el hombre irradiaba, sintiéndose en cierta forma identificado con el al no tener con quien compartir en esta etapa de su vida, donde la muerte de Cedric aun atormentaba sus sueños.

Sonrió tristemente en dirección del sujeto, justo antes de dedicarse a ver entre la mercancía, como esperaba muchos de los aparatos presentes no eran mas que falsedades, algunas se asemejaban ligeramente a unos cuantos objetos mágicos reales, pero de nuevo sospechaba que eso no era mas que una simple coincidencia.

Lentamente recorrió las vitrinas, observando con cuidado cada uno de los objetos que contenían.

En cierto modo, le calmaba lo que estaba haciendo, era emocionante el intentar descubrir algunas realidades entre tantas mentiras.

Nada llamó su interés hasta que posó su vista sobre una pequeña (En comparación con las que ha visto) repisa repleta de libros que curiosamente, le llamaban aun mas la atención gracias a los títulos que adornaban sus lomos.

Colocó las bolsas en el aparador más cercano, precavido de que aun estuvieran a su alcance en caso de que alguno de los presentes tuviese dedos pegajosos para lo que no les perteneciera. Y se dedicó a ojear algunos títulos que lograban despertar su interés.

Pasado un tiempo un pequeño grupo de libros estaban a su lado al ser efectivamente de su agrado, deseaba apartarlos con tal de comprarlos una vez pudiese acudir al mundo mágico a recolectar un poco de dinero. Por lo que llevó los títulos que mas le interesaron en sus manos, ignorando que había olvidado por completo las bolsas con víveres tras suyo.

Una vez registró la impresionante (para él claro esta) suma de nueve libros en su reserva, entre ellos Las fabulas de un tal Ulises, El señor de los anillos, El Hobbit, Duna, y otros mas que habían llamado su atención.

Pagó un pequeño porcentaje con lo único que tenía en sus bolsillos que fuera de su pertenencia, con tal de asegurarle que vendría a por ellos dentro de unos días. Ignorando la sonrisa que el anciano portaba en si al verlo partir sin sus víveres. Esperó por unos segundos a que el chico regresara, lo cual tardó aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, antes de entregarle su compra y despedirlo, no sin antes que el chico se detuviera en seco al ver una sección en particular de la tienda que aparentemente no había visto en su primera pasada.

El anciano alzó las cejas en curiosidad al ver el rostro impactado del chico, aparentemente su mirada estaba concentrada en un libro en especifico que jamás pensó llegaría a vender. Mucho menos porque tal libro era una reliquia familiar que había pasado de padre a hijo por generaciones.

- ¡Veo que tienes muy buen ojo para la lectura hijo! Lamentablemente ese libro no esta a la venta. – El anciano pudo percibir con alarma que el chico parecía no respirar, de hecho estaba paralizado ante él, por lo que rápidamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el, lo cual efectivamente no era mucho.

- ¿Hijo, hijo, despierta que sucede? – El anciano aspiró en alarma al ver que las pupilas del chico habían tomado la forma de un animal, su color era tan rojo como la sangre y sus irises se habían alargado, casi asemejando la forma de una serpiente, o de un gato. Retrocedió un poco al comprender que el chico se encontraba efectivamente en un trance, más aun uno inducido por su reliquia familiar, comprendiendo que finalmente, después de tantos años de salvaguardarlo, su dueño legítimo había llegado a el.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, bofeteó ligeramente su mejilla, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba inducido, logrando al menos despertarlo del mismo, mientras lentamente se alejaba del chico con dirección al libro. - ¿Qué, que ha sucedido? – Dijo incoherente Harry, mientras lentamente recuperaba el sentido.

- Ha sucedido lo inesperado hijo mío, el dueño legitimo del libro de los augurios finalmente ha llegado a esta humilde tienda. – Comentó el anciano mientras finalmente se acercaba al chico de forma casi religiosa, entregándole un extraño libro forrado en cuero animal con una joya en el centro. Dicha prenda le alarmó un poco al asemejar mucho el ojo de una bestia, quizás un gato o un zorro. (No deseaba admitir que le recordaba mucho al de cierto hombre - serpiente tampoco)

Sin explicación alguna, el anciano simplemente le había entregado el libro y sin rodeos le explico la situación. – Más de once generaciones han protegido este libro bajo la promesa de algún día entregárselo a su dueño original, jamás pensé que el último McBeth tendría el honor de cumplir con tal promesa, y por ello estoy muy agradecido. - Harry como siempre detestando ser el centro de atención, no dudo en intentar regresarle el libro en un intento desesperado por no ser el punto de todas las miradas, aun cuando solo eran las del anciano, al haberse marchado ya el par clientes de antaño al haber apaciguado la tormenta.

McBeth simplemente negó con su rostro, portando una sonrisa a pesar de la actitud del chico. – Es tuyo hijo, me niego rotundamente a que lo devuelvas, mucho menos a que pagues por algo que mi familia ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Me ofendería profundamente si no partieses de este lugar con el. –

Tales palabras bastaron para calmarle de inmediato, Harry resignado por completo, asintió aceptando tal ofrenda. El octogenario arrancó un discurso que complacería a Hermione con obviedad, mientras que haría que Ron golpease su cabeza contra un muro repetidamente.

- Dice la leyenda que me contó mi padre, que a la vez le relató mi abuelo, y así como podrás imaginar por once generaciones fue traspasada de padre a hijo o hija, Se dice que sus poderes traerán sabiduría sin limites a su dueño original, que habilidades inimaginables para este mundo serán impregnadas en su cabeza con tal de que pueda hacerlas realidad. Y ese mi querido muchacho, eres tú y nadie mas. -

Harry incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, decidió seguirle la corriente, - ¿Quién creo el libro entonces? Y se supone que me entregara visiones del futuro o algo por el estilo. – El anciano frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar el relato original. – Se dice que fue creado por el mismo Merlín en conjunción con su Hermana Morgana cuando ambos eran pequeños niños en búsqueda de más conocimiento. Pero que al crecer, Merlín había regalado el libro al joven Arturo con tal de ofrecerle sabiduría y su hermana; ofendida por el irrespeto que su pariente había ocasionado al ofrecerle a un mortal tal lectura, produjo el odio por el que por tantos años fueron conocidos, siendo con el tiempo su hermano el vencedor de todas sus disputas. Al morir Arturo, el libro fue entregado al primer Mcbeth, quien honrado por la confianza de portar tal "joya", decidió ocultarlo entre las reliquias familiares y así, transmitirlo de generación en generación hasta que un dueño digno de sus habilidades apareciese nuevamente; y ese mi querido niño, eres tú. –

Harry James Potter habiendo escuchado tal historia, no pudo evitar imitar a la perfección a un pez fuera del agua al mantener su boca abierta de par en par mientras la abría y la cerraba en incredulidad. La historia, a pesar de las probabilidades parecía ser cierta, y el no podía evitar sospechar que el hombre presente quizás, y solo quizás decía nada mas que la verdad del asunto.

Intentó decir algo mas, pero el sonido del reloj del anciano reveló que efectivamente se había retrasado un par de horas de mas en este lugar, lo cual le acarrearía muchos mas problemas de los que ya estaba metido. Presuroso, tomó el libro y disculpándose con todo lo que podía, salio del lugar lo mas rápido posible, cargando consigo no solo los víveres, sino algo que efectivamente cambiaria su vida tal y como la conocía hoy en día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**omo esperaba, tanto Vernom como Petunia estaban rojos de furia, los constantes gritos, regaños, quejas y maldiciones solo eran camufladas a duras penas por las paredes de la casa. Pero aun así podía asegurar que los vecinos tenían amplitud para escuchar a sus allegados (se negaba a reconocerles como parientes) el "ajusticiar verbalmente" las maldades de su sobrino.

Vernom no había tardado en notar el libro de más entre las cosas que había comprado, y por lo que podía indicar su púrpura coloración, estaba encolerizado de que tan siquiera lo hubiese traído a su hogar.

En un movimiento que Harry pudo ver con claridad, el corpulento hombre se abalanzó sobre su persona con la única intención de arrebatarle el libro de una vez por todas, probablemente con el objetivo de destruirlo ante sus ojos como castigo por haber traído semejante barbaridad hacia su casa, mucho menos el haberle "supuestamente comprado con el dinero que se le había entregado para los víveres".

Harry, en un movimiento demasiado arriesgado por parte suya, no tardó en retroceder ante la embestida, sacando de forma automática su varita con tal de defenderse ante cualquier gracia que la mole ante el pudiese intentar. Vernom, comprendiendo el peligro en el que se encontraba al tener dicho objeto apuntando a su ahora pálido rostro, intentó otra aproximación al asunto. – Guarda esa cosa, sabes bien que si usas magia en este lugar serás castigado. – El gordo no pudo evitar sonreír en victoria al ver que el chico había dudado un par de segundos, apartando el detestable objeto de su rostro, de hecho estaba a punto de embestir nuevamente cuando el joven, en un movimiento que jamás esperaría por parte de su sumiso sobrino, solo sonrió antes de alegar firmemente. - ¡Entonces cualquier castigo que puedan aplicarme valdrá la pena con tal de enseñaros un par de lecciones! –

Tal estatuto no hizo más que aterrar a los presentes, que de manera reflexiva retrocedieron del chico tomando una distancia prudente en caso de que decidiese atacar. Tal tensión fue por más extraño que parezca, gratamente interrumpida por la entrada de Dudley a la cocina.

Petunia algo aterrada por el miedo que le embargaba no tardó en tomar tal distracción como una bendición otorgada del cielo, y volcando su completa atención sobre su malcriado retoño. Dejo muy en claro que Harry podía marcharse a su habitación al no ser mas "útil" en la cocina. Dicho joven no dudó en aceptar la oferta y con toda la habilidad que le permitían sus apéndices, se marcho rumbó a su santuario privado dentro de este infierno.

A medida que se marchaba podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en su nuca, como si intentasen hacerlo estallar en llamas con el mero acto, su mano derecha sujetó aun mas fuerte el libro cuya joya para su desconocimiento, brillaba tenuemente mientras le sostenía junto a su cuerpo.

Una vez cruzado todo el camino en dirección a su recamara, cerró la puerta precariamente, al haber perdido todo el valor que había demostrado en la parte inferior de la casa.

Sus manos temblaban profusamente, y su mente le gritaba alarmas, preguntándole constantemente que demonios había sido eso allí abajo.

No encontró respuestas a sus inquietudes, simplemente se desplomó contra la puerta y lentamente descendió hacía el suelo, intentando controlar el temblor que aun dominaba su cuerpo.

Curiosamente, su mano derecha aun no soltaba el lomo del libro, pero no le tomó importancia a ese detalle en particular, al estar su mente consumida por otras inquietudes, ¿Habría hecho, lo que pensaba que había hecho, o fue todo una ilusión ocasionada por el agotamiento?

Miró hacia la derruida y sucia pared de su habitación, intentando conseguir en tal lugar una respuesta a sus más recientes problemas, pero lo único que recibió (Le sorprendería haber obtenido una respuesta de la misma) por parte de la pared, fue silenció y nada mas.

Suspiró agitado, intentando controlar sus nervios en alza, ¿o seria en baja? No comprendía porque en estos instantes no sentía nada en lo absoluto, tan solo pensaba, analizaba y concluía que estaba mucho mas estresado de lo que creía haber estado.

El sonido de su lechuza atrajo su atención, por lo cual volteó su rostro en su dirección, encontrándose con sus profundos ojos dorados observándole con un atisbo de preocupación impregnada en ellos. Sonrió, ligeramente, no mucho, su único objetivo era el apaciguarla, no deseaba preocupar a nadie, mucho menos ser una carga para ellos, por lo que como siempre, negaba todo intento de ayuda y cerraba su corazón a recibir cualquier tipo de atención.

No la merecía según su opinión, no cuando no pudo ser capaz de salvar a una sola persona. Y fallarles a miles, quizás millones de ellas, al permitir que Voldemort regresara de la muerte.

Fue allí que sintió la primera pulsación, tomándole desprevenido y ocasionando que diera un respingo en contra de la puerta, logrando despertar la ira de su tío con el sonido. - ¡SILENCIO MALDITO MUCHACHO, NO SE QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE ALLI ARRIBA, PERO SI NO GUARDAS SILENCIO, JURO QUE YO MISMO IRE A TERMINAR CON CUALQUIER MONSTRUOSIDAD QUE ESTES HACIENDO! –

De nuevo un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de su ser, y estuvo a punto de retar al corpulento hombre a venir a sus aposentos con tal de demostrar su valerosidad, pero en su garganta había un nudo que evitaba que emitiese sonido alguno, de hecho, una calida sensación estaba esparciéndose a través de su mano derecha que aun sostenía el extraño libro, a través de su codo, ascendiendo hacia su hombro y posteriormente tomando su pecho y demás cuerpo.

Deseaba gritar, pero le era imposible, algo impedía que se movilizara, sospechaba era el libro, debido a que sus ojos tan solo podían percibir una luz rojiza acrecentarse en la oscuridad de su recamara.

Sus irises se posaron en la portada del libro, viendo que la fuente de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era la joya misma, que hace tan solo una hora le había robado el aliento en una tienda Muggle. Por un instante creyó que todo era un producto de su agotada imaginación, que alucinaba.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo que poseía en su mano era real, y que tal objeto estaba absorbiéndolo sin que el pudiese ofrecer algo de resistencia.

Mientras su brazo desaparecía, y el sentimiento de calma absoluta se apoderó de su persona, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, logrando que unas ultimas palabras emergiesen justo antes de desaparecer por completo, esperando que de alguna forma estas llegasen hasta donde sus amigos.

"¡Adiós!"

_**¿**__**Continuará?**_


	3. No more Good Harry

**Título: No more Good Harry. (No más el buen Harry)**

**Síntesis: **Harry esta agotado de todo lo que le rodea, de la indiferencia de Hermione, de las estupideces de Ron, de ser ignorado por Dumbledore, y de que Draco no encaje en el papel de antagonista que siempre ha cumplido, del hipócrita interés de la sociedad mágica en su persona, estresado finalmente estalla justo en el momento en que Ron le pide unos minutos a solas con una herida Hermione, después de la escena con Lavender.

**Tema a tratar**: Si bien puede considerarse Bashing, (maltrato.) Este prólogo trata de la posibilidad de un Harry motivado por sus frustraciones a develar algunas verdades a sus amigos, puede llevarse incluso hasta una grave ruptura en su amistad, que puede o no repararse con algo de tiempo y palabras. Lo cual, mientras o antes de que ocurra, motiva a Harry a buscar soluciones propias por otros lados, ya sea gracias a Luna, Ginny, Neville, u otros personajes de la historia, inclusive un profesor, Flitwick es una gran posibilidad. Mientras no sea un personaje propio.

El Harry/Hermione es todo un reto a desarrollar en este tipo de historia, principalmente por lo hiriente que pueden ser algunas verdades, y por supuesto, la realidad de que aun existe algo de atracción entre Ron y ella.

Como siempre, es a decisión propia por que camino desarrollarla, y que parejas contendrá.

**Incluso tiene camino para un Dark Harry, todas mis historias siempre tienen abierta esa posibilidad. Aunque la mayoría son GRAY (gris.) **

**Prólogo**

**H**arry James Potter estaba agotado, ahora más que nunca cuando todo el peso del mundo aparentaba estar sobre sus hombros, su sexto año ha probado con creces ser una de las peores etapas en su vida, lo carcome la culpabilidad de la muerte de Sirius, el egoísmo de sentirse realmente solo al perder lo que sentía era el ultimo eslabón hacia una vida feliz.

Sus amigos, Hermione, (quien ahora lloraba desconsolada por lo que presenció hace poco,) y Ron, (El causante del sufrimiento de la anterior mencionada.) Eran una pesadilla últimamente, los amaba, en serio que si, pero ya no soportaba esto, ya no mas.

Ron le miraba expectante, aparentemente deseaba hablar en privado con la chica que hasta hace poco humillo de la forma más cruel que jamás halla visto.

No le sorprendió que tal acto fuese la gota que derramó el vaso, "No," exclamó simple y sereno, de hecho su tono portaba un aire de finalidad y frialdad que tomó de improvisto al pelirrojo, y si el violento aspirar de aire revelaba algo, A Hermione también.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando en realidad era un par de segundos, Ron le observó como si de la nada hubiera dicho la peor maldición en el mundo, dejándole anonadado, impactado de hecho; Momento que duro poco, al recuperarse rápidamente de la sorpresa, intentó decir algo mas, cuando la mirada en Harry le explicó con adelanto que no estaba jugando, realmente no le permitiría unos minutos, o tan siquiera unos segundos a solas con la chica.

Eso no sentó muy bien en el joven enamorado, por lo que haciendo uso de su mayor masa corporal, se dispuso a moverse en su dirección, o al menos eso intentó hasta que una ola de magia lo arrojó en contra de la pared aledaña.

Hermione gritó aterrada, mencionando su nombre y corriendo en la dirección del abatido con tal de ayudarle, ignorando en su angustia el que primero debía desarmar al atacante antes de tan siquiera moverse a ayudar a la victima. Al menos hasta que esta vez escuchó unas palabras que erizaron su piel.

"_**Accio**_: Varitas." Ambas varitas emergieron de los cuerpos de los ahora aterrados adolescentes, era imposible que este ser que estaba ante ellos fuese Harry.

Hermione siempre inteligente intentó recuperar su varita empleando el mismo hechizo, cuando el carraspear de la garganta del desconocido polymorfeado en su buen amigo, interrumpiese cualquier intento de recuperarse.

"No me obligues a petrificarte Hermione, mira que ganas no me faltan," El desconocido retrocedió un poco hasta poder tomar asiento, se podía notar un terrible temblor en sus manos, revelándoles a los chicos que quizás si estaban ante su amigo, aunque sus acciones no indicaran tal estatuto.

Hermione le miraba con rencor, aparentemente había olvidado las transgresiones de su interés amoroso, invirtiendo su enojo hacia una fuente más reciente. Harry notó con rapidez que un discurso de amonestación estaban por emerger de sus labios, para cuando de su garganta emergieran sus mas privados pensamientos, aquellos que tienen meses rondando por su cabeza en su más miserable año escolar.

"Estoy enfermo de esto," sus palabras fueron bajas, casi como un susurro, pero aparentemente lo suficientemente audibles como para que el transgredido dúo escuchara. Bajó la vista por un segundo, intentando detenerse a si mismo, encontrándose con que realmente no deseaba parar, hay un límite para todo, y este, aparentemente es el suyo.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, TE EXIJO EN ESTE INSTANTE QUE NOS REGRESES LAS VARITAS, Y TE DISCULPES EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO," Las palabras de Hermione murieron de inmediato cuando volvió a alzar su vista, la mirada que Harry portaba era el único motivo por el cual su enojo se apagó era la ira que esos ojos parecían dirigir hacia su persona.

"Sabes Hermione, acabas de perder todo respeto que alguna vez halla tenido por ti, lo mismo va contigo Ron."

Por la forma en que ella abrió sus ojos y dirigió sus manos a su boca, Harry reconoció que hubiese sido más piadoso el golpearla. Ron por su parte, solo parecía más enojado, eso no le sorprendía.

"¿Qué, quieres golpearme Ron? Desahogar tus problemas en mi por haber dicho la verdad, pues lo siento mucho, me cansé de ser la pera de boxeo del mundo mágico, estoy agotado de ustedes y sus interminables querellas, y francamente, estoy enfermo y hastiado de todo esto."

Sus entrañas se revolvieron ante la mirada que Hermione le entregó, nunca antes ella le había mirado con esa mezcla de horror y traición en sus ojos, la ira de Ron era normal a estas alturas de su vida, de hecho se estaba preguntando cuando se había transformado en algo común, ver ese tipo de mirada en su mejor amigo.

Decidió proseguir, sabía que si se detenía ahora jamás liberaría esto que lo consume por dentro, "Eres un imbécil lo sabias Ron, no por tu inteligencia, no, creo ambos nos conocemos bien a estas alturas de la vida, como para seguir creyendo eres el idiota que todos piensas que eres, la razón por las que estas allí, mirándome como si fuera Voldemort mismo; oh maldición es solo un nombre, hasta cuando saltarás de miedo por un mero nombre…"

Había un tinte de desesperación en su voz, uno que incluso el pudo notar, calló por un par de segundos con tal de recuperar la compostura.

Hermione intentó aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar, "Harry,"

"Ahora no Hermione, si no digo esto ahora, no lo diré nunca, y francamente, prefiero sacármelo de mi pecho que seguir guardándomelo y dejar que me consuma como hasta ahora lo ha estado haciendo."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par, quizás se había dado cuenta de mis motivos, "Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, mírate, a mi primer error, y ya intentas quedarte con Hermione." O quizás no.

El alzar de mi varita en su dirección, en conjunción con el aspirar intempestivo por parte de Hermione, evitó que prosiguiera, si este problema fue lo que derramó el agua proverbial de su vaso, sus recientes palabras definitivamente fueron las que reventaron dicho vaso por completo.

"Crees que necesito ayuda para dejarte mal ante los ojos de Hermione, he, pues lo siento mucho _Ronald_, tú solo sabes hacer eso muy bien, Si tanto la amas, ¿la estuvieras castigando como lo haces en estos momentos? ¡HA!"

Ambos escuchas saltaron ante el alzar de su voz, Hermione fue la primera en recuperarse, exaltada por la situación, pero principalmente sus palabras. "¿De que estas hablando Harry?" Ambos chicos pudieron notar con rapidez el ligero tinte de veneno en su tonalidad.

Ron intentó hablar, pero por primera vez el moreno decidió vociferar sus pensamientos en vez de guardárselos para si mismo. "Ron esta celoso de los rumores sobre tu y Víctor Krum, aun después de todos estos años, resiente el hecho de que hallas ido al baile con alguien más en vez de él, quien _delicadamente_ te invitó, a su propia manera debo añadir, al baile."

Ron se alzó de improvisto, enojado por sus palabras mientras exclamaba, "Mentira," no pudo dar dos pasos antes de que la voz de Hermione lo detuviera en seco. "Ronald Billius Weasley, si sabes lo que te conviene te quedarás aquí en este instante, quiero escuchar esto."

"Pero Hermione, no creerás…"

"¡QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESTO!" Toda simpatía que pudo haber sentido hacia el pelirrojo pareció esfumarse en ese instante, Harry interrumpió de nuevo. "Oh, Hermione, ¿Qué no lo sabías? Estoy enojado contigo también, el problema no solo es con Ron."

Tomada por sorpresa por su alegación intentó preguntarle cual problema, su mirada indicaba que sabía exactamente porque Harry estaba enojado con ella, más que no admitiría razón alguna por la que tal punto sería considerado valido en su opinión.

"Saben como veo las cosas, (lo cual considerando mi ineptitud en relaciones amorosas, es decir mucho.) Ron te ama Hermione, lo que tanto deseas se hizo realidad, Woo Hoo, pero él quiere que sepas lo que sintió en aquellos momentos en que estabas acompañada por otro hombre, por lo que ahora están a mano y pueden proseguir."

"No sabes de lo que estas hablando," espetó Ron con disgusto claramente adornando su rostro, Hermione por su parte miraba contemplativa el suelo, y ante su carencia de comentarios, el pelirrojo se vio atraído hacia ella. "¡Hermione! ¿No creerás?"

Ella lo silenció de inmediato, "Si lo creo Ronald, no lo habrás planeado, pero es demasiada coincidencia que cuando decido invitarte al baile, me otorgas como respuesta a Lavender Brown, en mi cara para colmo, como si desearas demostrar un punto."

El pelirrojo estalló en ira, "QUE EXTRAÑO EN TI, TOMAS SU LADO COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES."

Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar a la del cabello indomable, "Que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti, Ron. Aunque su apoyo por mi no duraba mucho."

Ambos chicos dieron un sobresalto ante sus palabras, no le extrañó que Ron demostrara un rostro intermedio entre herido y enojado, como si estuviera indeciso de cual expresar.

"Yo nunca…" El moreno alzó una mano, sabía exactamente que quería decir, "Nunca me has abandonado, no has tomado la opinión de otros como de más peso y valor que la mía propia, no Ron, estoy harto de tus celos, de tu rencor y desconfianza… Te amó amigo, en serio, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero estoy cansado de tus malditos celos, ¿Quieres mi dinero? TÓMALO, lo entregaría todo, hasta la última moneda por tener la familia que tienes, QUIERES MI FAMA, MI GLORIA, PUEDES QUEDÁRTELAS, NO LAS QUIERO, pero no importa lo que diga no es así, vale más la palabra de otros que la mía propia, maldición, incluso has comenzado a recitar a Malfoy en muchas de ellas en varias oportunidades, crees que estoy hambriento por fama y dinero Ronald, crees que ahora intento denigrarte, hundirte mas en mi sombra como tanto murmuras en tu cama, pues sabes que RONALD, NO PEDI esta maldita cicatriz, no cuando me costo a mis padres y todo aquello que TU tienes, hablas de querer superar a tus hermanos, de no ser menospreciado por tu familia, o simplemente ser otro Weasley, ¿Pero que haces para lograr esa meta? Realmente que has hecho para salir de la sombra de tus hermanos he, Oh si, no puedes, porque el desgraciado de Harry Potter llego para quedarse con la gloria que tanto mereces no es así. ¡Pues estoy enfermo de tus celos, de tus ansias de poder y gloria! Agradezco muchas cosas en mi vida Ron, una de ellas es haberte conocido, pero estos últimos años, en especial ahora, me haces titubear de tan siquiera conocerte, te jactas de ser un estupendo jugador de ajedrez, de pensar con cinco movimientos de ventaja sobre cualquier oponente, sin embargo, jamás piensas lo que dices, te has parado a pensar a cuantos ofendes o has herido con esa boca tuya…"

"ARHG" gritó encolerizado Ron.

"_**Petrificus Totalus**_," respondió Harry.

Hermione gritó nuevamente, nadie esperaba que Ron se abalanzara o al menos intentara abalanzarse sobre Harry, mucho menos que este respondiera agresivamente.

Impactada, Hermione solo observaba, impotente y confusa de toda la situación, su atención saltaba de Harry hacia Ron con una rapidez sorprendente.

"Conociéndote ahora me maldices, me insultas y me llamas traidor, Oh si, te conozco Ron, incluso te puedo jurar que crees que la razón por la cual hago esto es para robarte a Hermione, pues, que cosas amigo, de nuevo estas equivocado."

No necesitó ver a la chica en si para saber como reaccionó ante su comentario, solo escucharla aspirar aire en sorpresa bastó para saber que de nuevo la había herido.

"Oh no, no creas que estas fuera de esto Hermione, tú también tienes mucho que escuchar y no dejare que esta nueva versión tuya evite lo contrario."

"Harry que…"

"Te has preguntado alguna vez porque nunca demostré interés amoroso hacia ti, no respondas, se que lo has hecho, te has preguntado como es posible que nunca me halla sentido atraído hacia la UNICA niña con la cual congeniaba en mi adolescencia, OH si, Cho viene a tu mente, pero seamos francos, aparte del Quidditch, nada mas tenía en común con ella."

"Harry por favor,"

"Oh no, no es lo que crees, no es por tu físico, eres hermosa, eso lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás al mismo tiempo que Ron y todo Hogwarts se enteró, pero mi desinterés fue motivado más por tu obsesión con Ron, si, obsesión, aun cuando estaba en lo cierto, aun cuando Ron estaba equivocado, tu me urgías a perdonarlo, a que no lo culpase, me prohibías odiarlo, aun cuando tenia las armas para hacerlo."

"Harry…"

"Sabes lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser, estudia esto, estudia lo otro, tan desesperada por encajar en un mundo que por mas que lo intentes no cambiara para ti, Crees que siendo mejor que Malfoy lograra que te respete, ¿Crees que siendo la mejor de la clase lograra que ganes un puesto en el ministerio de magia?

No Hermione, y tú lo sabes, pero aun así tratas de demostrarles que tu condición no te hace inferior, pues noticia de ultimo minuto, no les interesa que lo intentes, o es que hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta que te desean muerta junto conmigo y todos aquellos que no son "aptos" según sus estandartes, oh si, hay sus diferencias, los Weasley para empezar, pero es una cultura que obviamente esta obstinada con sus costumbres, y tu crees que estas aquí para cambiar eso, Oh salve Hermione, la portadora de la nueva forma de vida."

"HARRY,"

"Te amo Hermione, pero realmente crees que empleando sus mismos métodos cambiaras las cosas, el nepotismo en el que esta cimentado este mundo no cambiara por que lo deseas, creí que viste eso con los elfos, pero veo que no, no te vasto con averiguar que es lo que sucede con un elfo libre, te has preguntado si es necesario el contrato con una familia mágica con tal de mantenerse sanos, o algo que no sea TU punto de vista, no; viniste hiciste y desgraciadamente fracasaste, la gente no vera las cosas como lo deseas, crees que me importa la libertad de los elfos cuando un maniático esta allí afuera contando las horas en las que puede poner sus manos sobre mi cuello, ¿crees que me importan mis calificaciones? mi reputación, cuando la muerte de Cedric y Sirius pesan en mi cabeza, no… Pero eso no vale para ti, ignore a las autoridades para salvarte de un Troll Hermione, y no me arrepiento de ello, ni hoy ni nunca, daría mi vida entera una y otra vez con tal de verlos a salvo, pero cuando pido el mismo favor a cambio, prefieres conservar tus principios, obedecer la ley cuando más te necesito…"

"Harry, por favor…" Esta vez se detuvo al escucharla llorar profundamente, titubeó nuevamente, no pudo evitar sentirse como la peor basura del universo, Ron temblaba, quizás de ira, o tal vez lloraba también, realmente no lo sabía.

Su boca se abrió de nuevo y prosiguió a pesar de las plegarias, "Los necesite tanto, saben cuantos días espere observando la ventana, rogando por una nota, una mísera nota que expresara su preocupación por mi, cuantas veces quise leer algo que me dijera cuan importante soy para alguien, ¿lo saben? ¡NO! Porque estaban muy ocupados discutiendo como siempre, Que demonios sucede con ustedes, se supone que se aman, ¿Por qué pelean tanto, es eso verdaderamente lo que significa estar enamorado? Arrancarse los cabellos por la constante frustración que sienten hacia el otro.

Oh, pero me alejo de la realidad, al punto que me interesa, decidieron obedecer a Dumbledore, era mas importante la opinión del director que la de su amigo, Antes no titubeabas en romper las reglas por ayudarnos Hermione, ¿Qué sucedió con esa chica? Ahora mírate, estas defendiendo a Malfoy por Merlín, Que demonios ocurrió con la Hermione que respetaba y algunas veces admiraba…

… Cuando fue que perdiste el respeto por ti misma, que aun bajo este tipo de humillación, tu prioridad es RON, el causante del problema. Y puedo apostar que aun si nos abandonara en medio de la nada, aun si te rompiera el corazón por apegarte a tus creencias, serias capas de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos nuevamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido."

Un breve atisbo de ira se ubicó en los ojos de la chica, "YO JAMAS SERIA…" con solo verlo a los ojos, una simple mirada le basto para callarla, un gesto que claramente le indicaba incredulidad en cualquiera fuera lo que estaba por decir.

Prácticamente le estaba demostrando con hechos recientes, (demasiados para su gusto,) que a pesar de haberle roto el corazón de una forma tan brutal hace poco, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, a esperar por el y si es necesario, cambiar sus metas con tal de preservarlo y no perderlo jamás.

Por breves instantes, pudo ver a través de sus ojos en que se había convertido, que estaba sacrificando para lograr su meta, y no le gusto en lo absoluto.

¿Realmente estaba tan desesperada?

Harry por su parte, no necesito decir más, se acercó a ellos y con deliberada lentitud deposito ambas varitas en el pecho de Ron, notando con claridad que su temblor estaba acompañado por gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus tensas mejillas.

El dolor en su pecho se incremento inconmensurablemente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, "Estoy tan cansado," dejo las palabras escapar de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de los dos, presintiendo la mirada de al menos Hermione sobre su cuerpo.

Les dio la espalda, ignorando que estaba libre para que ella lo atacase, ya no le importaba. "Estoy agotado de no poder dormir por las noches, de vigilar por sobre mi hombro una y otra vez, de todas las mentiras que me han dicho, de que por mas que lo intento sigo perdiendo a quienes quiero. Solo quiero que todo acabe, y ser normal por una vez en mi vida… por una vez."

Su varita se dirigió en dirección de Ron y con un apaciguado "_**Finite**_," el pelirrojo fue liberado de sus ataduras, logrando que esta vez Harry pudiese escuchar sus llantos ahora mas pronunciados.

Se marcho de allí al escuchar el sonido de Hermione abrazándolo para reconfortarle y ser reconfortada, tal vez lo había perdido, pero quizás había logrado que finalmente ambos pudiesen estar juntos.

¿Quién sabe? Lo único que realmente sabía es que mientras se marchaba a través de los silenciosos pasillos, un sentimiento de Angustia y celos se almacenaba en su pecho. Los unió si, pero al costo de su propia soledad, saliendo en dirección de los establos, jamás supo que fue lo que Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a debatir en esos momentos de soledad.

Ni con quien estaba a punto de encontrarse.


	4. Sacrifice I parte

**Titulo: **Sacrifice (Sacrificio)

**Síntesis: L**a guerra se ha desarrollado de una forma muy distinta, ahora varios años en el futuro, después de haber perdido todo, prófugos tanto en el mundo Mágico como en el Muggle, un trío de sobrevivientes comprendidos por Harry, Hermione y Luna, intentan sobrevivir el día a día. Al menos hasta que la inteligencia de Luna decida sacarlos de este aprieto en que el destino caprichosamente les ha arrojado.

**Trama a Tratar**: Esta fue mi primer intento de escribir algo de Harry Potter, y no fue muy bien recibido, al menos les agrado a tres personas. Pero ahora, a describir, Este es al principio un HARRY/LUNA, con una pizca de H/HG, la última algo atrapada en el pasado con su relación con Ron, quien lo sacrifico todo por salvarla a ella y a Harry.

Es un TIME TRAVEL (viaje en el tiempo) fan fic, admito tener una descarada fascinación hacia este tipo de historias, mientras estén bien hechas, me llamaran la atención. Pero en fin, cansada de ser perseguida, Luna crea un método para regresar en el tiempo tanto a Hermione como a Harry, a un costo muy grande, desgraciadamente las cosas no salen como lo esperaban al ser encontrados y atacados por los DEATH EATERS (devoradores de la muerte, o como en español se les conoce, Mortifagos.) Harry termina muriendo, Luna sacrificándose y Hermione, aun dubitativa, termina por cometer un par de errores que cambiaran las cosas ligeramente.

Es una historia que da campo para Hermione como protagonista, intentando "educar" y conquistar a Harry aun siendo una niña, el problema es que una parte de la conciencia de Luna esta en su cabeza, logrando ligeros cambios en su cuerpo etc.

Contiene ligeros tintes religiosos, (ninguna definida, solo general.) Que acabaran una vez todo el proceso del "envío" concluyera.

Dejo el camino para el concepto de "Familia Harem," o de relación abierta, pero igual puede dejarse en meras parejas. Tanto H/HG, tanto como las parejas canon si así desean cambiar el final del prólogo. Fue mi primer prólogo dividido en dos partes.

**Prólo****go **

**E**l sol emergía en el horizonte como siempre lo ha hecho desde el principio mismo de la tierra. Su suave fulgor acariciaba las colinas con preciada lentitud, despertando la vida que aun yacía en ellas.

Una vez iluminada toda aquella zona bajo el dominio de la naturaleza, la luz irradiaba con igual resplandor las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la gran civilización de Londres, el sonido del silencio tan solo era interrumpido por el resonar del viento a través de las estructuras metálicas, creando una fúnebre sinfonía que quizás, duraría eternamente en memoria de la vida que alguna vez habitó este lugar.

O al menos esto es lo que aparenta, ya que ocultos entre los escombros, tres figuras yacían lo más junto que le permitían sus anatomías, con tal de compartir el calor de sus cuerpos ante la brutal oleada de frío que aun dominaba el lugar.

La primera en ser acariciada por los rayos del sol era una mujer de aparente mediana edad, su cabello naturalmente castaño estaba demacrado y era pobremente sostenido con un trozo de prenda en mal estado. Sus ojos que alguna vez portaron una chispa de vida ante cada nuevo amanecer, estaban rojizos y aparentemente denotaban la falta de sueño.

Intentó acurrucarse aun más al cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, intentando ignorar la culpa que aun se empeñaba en aparecer en lo más profundo de su ser al hacerlo.

No cuando parte de si como mujer ansiaba algo más que todo este contacto de supervivencia. El cuerpo humano era una fuente natural de calor, por lo que para mantenerse con vida, y evitar ser rastreados y posteriormente cazados como animales. Prefirieron tomar por la vía fácil, y acurrucarse los unos contra otros bajo una pútrida manta que encontraron con tal de al menos intentar dormir.

Énfasis en "intentar".

Como podía tan siquiera cerrar los ojos cuando el miedo de ser encontrada por Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces corroía su ser. Como conciliar el sueño cuando la acción de tener un cuerpo masculino a su lado traía indeseables pesadillas que no eran mas que un eco del pasado.

No, simplemente no podía lograr dormir, mucho menos cuando su cuerpo traicionero ansiaba compañía en estas condiciones. Aun cuando su mente simplemente no estaba dispuesta a yacer con alguien mas. No después de la promesa que le hizo a… él.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando un brazo rodeó la envergadura de su cuerpo con tal de atraerla más en dirección del moreno que descansaba a su lado. Ella le maldijo en su cabeza, era este tipo de acciones la que últimamente le estaba volviendo completamente loca ante las reminiscencias que traía consigo.

Ante las reacciones y deseos reprimidos de su cuerpo, ¿Y quien puede culparla? No ha estado con un hombre por años… de hecho casi una década si mal no recuerda. Por lo que encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de alguien más de la noche a la mañana puede ser… incitante, si no sabes controlar el deseo por compartir más calor del necesario.

El brazo del chico le obligó a posar su cabeza sobre su hombro, resignada a obedecerle con tal de no despertarle en su súplica por más calor. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir donde precisamente se encontraban esta mañana. Por el diseño que aun queda sobre los derruidos edificios, ella diría que quizás estaban en la calle "inserte nombre londinense aquí" o tal vez solo desvariaba con tal de ignorar su ahora despierto cuerpo, que esta vez no reclamaba cariño adulto, sino alimento con el que subsistir.

Regreso su vista en dirección a sus acompañantes, sonrió o al menos eso creía que hizo cuando les miró reposar bajo la misma manta. Jamás en su vida creería o habría soñado que compartiría su calor corporal con Harry James Potter, mucho menos con otra chica disputando por el mismo cuerpo. El cabello rubio que adornaba el rostro de la mujer delataba con creces la presencia de Luna Lovegood.

Suspiró… jamás pensó que Harry intentase reiniciar su vida amorosa, mucho menos sospecharía que la siguiente candidata sería Luna, pero en tiempos como estos, ¿Quién puede darse el lujo para rechazar?

Bueno… ella era una de esas pocas quisquillosas que aun intentaba mantenerse fiel a la memoria de su amado.

…

Duro trabajo cuando a tu lado yace alguien no menos atractivo.

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando la mano de Harry apretó sutilmente su hombro, revelando que al igual que ella, el tampoco estaba dormido, por lo que conociendo su suerte, lo mas probable es que Luna también fingiese el estar seducida por Morfeo.

- Buenos días Hermione. – Dijo el chico… no, el hombre que alguna vez soñó sería. Lastima que no en las mismas condiciones. – Buenos días James. – hace años que no le llama por su nombre principal. No cuando tal nombre fue lo ultimo que ella escucho de los labios de _Él_.

Harry una vez entendió su razonamiento, jamás le discutió, simplemente lo acepto como tal. Ambos guardaron un silencio momentáneo, intentando esperar que Luna otorgase señal alguna de que realmente estuviese despierta. Sus oídos solo pudieron percibir el leve sonido de su respiración, aparentemente fue la única en poder conciliar el sueño en estas condiciones… como le envidiaban.

La mujer decidió separarse de su mejor amigo, al menos entregarle mas distancia a la pareja. No que el le diese espacio para esa decisión, al tomarla firmemente del hombro y evitar que se irguiese como tan meticulosamente lo había planeado, suspiró resignada.

- James, por más que me encanta la compañía, sin hablar del calor… tengo asuntos que… solucionar. – El alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad, ella replico su acto esperando que al menos comprendiese su necesidad de privacidad para la llamada de la naturaleza. Aparentemente él le concedió esta batalla al tener una situación similar. No que no pudiese "notarla" debajo de la manta.

Ella simplemente ignoro el hecho de que sus ojos se habían posado en la… "anatomía privada" del hombre, que como había descubierto en sus primeros años de matrimonio, era algo normal en los del sexo masculino.

…

Una vez calmados sus ímpetus, y controlada toda rutina matutina, ella dio un pequeño escrutinio a su improvisada despensa. Frunció el ceño al descubrir que finalmente se habían quedado sin alimento consumible, las latas de comida que con tanto afán cavaron la noche anterior, tenían más de ocho años de vencimiento.

Tenía hambre… pero no estaba tan desesperada como para morir intoxicada por comida pútrida.

Los pasos a su espalda le alertaron que estaba siendo vigilada, por un momento estuvo tensa de que le hubiesen tomado con la guardia baja, más el suspiro exageradamente femenino en conjunción con la tonalidad de la voz de la mujer que ahora reconocía como Luna, bastaron para calmarle.

- Buenos días Hermione. – dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía rumbo al improvisado baño de chicas, ella no tardó en responderle la cortesía. – Buenos días Luna. – Nada mas se dijo entre ellas, no era necesario por los momentos. No cuando la chica obviamente necesitaba su espacio y ella debía discutir con el "líder" la posibilidad de conseguir alimento cuanto antes.

Suspiró resignada, la vida se había ido a la basura para muchas personas una vez que él señor oscuro tomo posesión del reino mágico, solo para luego de algunos años de tensión, atacar a los muggles, que ignorantes de que ocurría realmente, fueron cayendo en masa antes de poder organizar un contraataque.

Por supuesto, que con el pasar del tiempo se descubrió el origen del caos, y en un intento por recuperar sus vidas, los muggles lucharon con su tecnología, arrastrando la guerra a nuevos niveles.

Niveles que llevaron al país a ser los escombros que ahora le rodean.

Para cuando inició ella se encontraba en escocia junto a su novio, intentando ocultarse lo mejor que podían con tal de tener una vida "normal", solo para permanecer huyendo continuamente cada vez que la batalla amenazaba con tocar a su puerta.

Como toda realidad, jamás pudieron escapar de ella.

- James… tenemos que hablar. – comento la castaña mientras intentaba ignorar el rostro del hombre. Al parecer, al igual que ella había deducido que día en específico era hoy. El solo suspiro resignado, otorgando un breve silencio a los espíritus de aquellos que ya no estaban entre los vivos. – Nada bueno comienza con esas palabras. – comentó cabizbajo, ella no pude mas que concordar con su deducción, efectivamente los malos momentos iban de la mano con esas palabras en particular. – La comida que esperábamos nos sirviera por al menos dos semanas, es completamente inservible… no solo perdimos la noche cavando a mano los restos del supermercado, sino que ahora estamos cansados, hambrientos y por sobre todo… sucios. – El se carcajeó ligeramente ante el último comentario de su compañera.

- Como siempre, déjenle a Hermione Wea… Granger… - El comentario murió en sus labios, no pudo continuar diciendo más cuando sus recuerdos estaban fijos en la misma persona.

Ella decidió ignorar el dolor que aun le embargaba, Harry comentó - Tenemos que visitar su sepulcro… al menos presentar nuestros respetos, qui… - Hermione decidió interrumpirlo, tenia que sacarlo de su estado de culpabilidad antes de que ella fuese arrastrada por la misma sensación que ahora obviamente consumía a su mejor amigo. – James… no, Harry, tenemos que superarlo… - la mirada que él le arrojó ante esas palabras le detuvo de inmediato. Hacia mucho que no percibía tanta ira en el.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? el dio su vida por nosotros, por _mi_… debí ser yo quien recibiera el _Avada Kedavra, _Pero no, él tenia que sacrificarse por él ser más inútil que halla existido. -

Hermione estaba cansada de su pesimismo, mas no podía corregirle, no cuando sus palabras traían sin desearlo los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día. – Lo hizo por nuestro futuro. – intentó justificar la de cabello castaño. Él no le permitió un descanso.

- Y mucho que ha servido… mira donde estamos, discutimos la posibilidad de cavar por _comida_, vestimos harapos que difícilmente pueden catalogarse como ropa. Perdimos mucho ese día, demasiado… no valía la pena sacrificarse por mi. No a ese precio. -

Ella no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre ante la remembranza de aquel ataque. Como hacerlo cuando era la mayor cicatriz aun sin sanar que portaba en su psiquis.

En esa batalla perdieron a Ginny, los gemelos, Remus… Mcgonagall. Ron… y mas doloroso aun a su hija no nata.

- Si yo hubiese muerto en su lugar, estarías aquí acompañada de quien amas… tendrías una razón para seguir luchando… tu jamás habrías salido herida, y quizás estarían criando en algún lugar del mundo a una pequeña. -

Ella suspiró, nuevamente un breve destello de locura salía a relucir en el chico con quien ahora dormía por las noches. Esa batalla los había marcado, pero ella estaba segura de que él como siempre, pago el mayor precio. – Ja… Harry, cálmate, estas delirando nuevamente, sabes bien que de haber muerto tu, tanto Ron como mi persona habríamos luchado para vengarte en contra de todos aquellos que nos hicieron mal… todos nosotros habríamos muerto ese día. –

El guardó silencio, quizás receloso de demostrar el dolor en la tonalidad de su voz. Solo le dio la espalda y afirmó con su rostro como señal de que estaba escuchando. El sabía que ella tenía razón… como discutir contra la bruja más inteligente de la época, quizás del mundo entero.

Una leve melodía los interrumpió de su querella, era Luna que entonaba con su voz una canción que hacia años no escuchaban. El himno de la institución donde aprendieron a ser lo que son ahora.

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que la rubia interrumpiera sus discusiones de esta forma, de hecho lo encontraba terapéutico, entrometido, pero totalmente sanador. No dudaba de que Harry sentía lo mismo hacia esta particularidad de la joven quien ahora era su pareja. Quizás intentaba ocultar sus propios desordenes bajo la "locura controlada" de la mujer.

Una vez finalizado el espectáculo, la rubia abrió sus ojos con tal de informarles que debían partir. Ninguno protestó, simplemente obedecieron al silente comando. No querían romper la apacible atmósfera que les rodeaba actualmente.

Una vez estaban en camino, ella hablo por primera vez después de un par de horas. – Como ustedes saben, he estado posponiendo mi cacería de criaturas aun sin clasificar, con tal de descubrir una forma de solucionar todos nuestros problemas de un solo golpe. – Dicho esto, la chica atravesó la roca, o al menos la ilusión de la misma, revelando a su compañera y amante la complejidad de su centro de investigación.

Hermione se carcajeó dulcemente, había aprendido tanto a respetar como amar a la ya no tan joven Luna. Pero su investigación estaba basada en un área que ella despreciaba enormemente, la adivinación.

La rubia ignoró o aparentó ignorar la reacción de la castaña, de hecho simplemente continuo colocándose una serie de aditamentos en su persona, mientras explicaba la teoría del viaje en el tiempo nuevamente. Hermione bufo resignada, este día empezaría mal aparentemente.

La castaña comentó - Luna, cariño… ya hemos discutido esto… no es posible viajar en el tiempo, al menos no de la forma en que lo planteas… las teorías dicen que si tenemos contacto con nuestros yo pasados, se creara una paradoja temporal que podría literalmente destruir el universo como lo conocemos. – De nuevo la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la aludida, fue una enorme sonrisa.

- Es allí donde entra en juego el hechizo principal… en conjunción con los ejercicios que he programado y deben realizar una vez ustedes realicen el salto. – Ambos escuchas no pudieron evitar dar un respingo ante la exclusión de la chica en este experimento… no que no confiasen en ella, solo eran… precavidos.

- Luna, a que, hechizo te refieres… no conozco nada que pueda ayudarnos, mucho menos que apoye tu locura… sin ofender querida. – Agrego Harry algo confundido de adonde quería llegar la mujer con todo esto.

La rubia no tardó en aclarar. – La razón por la cual no lo conozcas, puede estar relacionada con que este hechizo esta prohibido. – Sus palabras dispararon las alarmas en los escuchas. No podían creer lo que dijo, mucho menos aceptarlo.

- Luna… no estarás refiriéndote. – Intentó aclarar Hermione en un vano tanteo de esclarecer la situación, en caso de que malinterpretasen sus palabras. La mujer no tenía intención alguna de mentirle a su camarada. – Es un hechizo oscuro. -

Harry intentó protestar, pero la naturaleza inquisitiva de Hermione salió a relucir ante el alzamiento de su brazo. Sorpresivamente el cedió ante su toque, de alguna forma le complacía ver que tenia algún tipo de poder sobre uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos que aun existen.

- Explícate cariño, porque desde aquí no se escucha para nada bien lo que estas alegando. -

Luna solo sonrió apreciativa de la oportunidad que se le estaba entregando, después de todo también estaba cansada de huir y esconderse tanto del señor oscuro como de los pocos bandos Muggle que quedaban en el mundo.

- Es un hechizo que requiere un par de sacrificios insignificantes con tal de otorgarte una cita con la providencia. -

La castaña fue la primera en fruncir el ceño ante lo que escucho… no que no fuese creyente en el todopoderoso, más no confiaba en que "insignificante" sería la palabra adecuada para referirse a los sacrificios que tendrían que hacerse para hablar con tal entidad.

Harry, casi tan escéptico como ella decidió vociferar la pregunta que colgaba en sus gargantas. – Luna, te amo… pero… ¿Estas loca? – Para sorpresa de ambos, la aludida solo se carcajeó dulcemente al escuchar tal cuestionamiento.

- Harry… dudo mucho que hoy en día alguno de nosotros posea algo de cordura después de todo lo que hemos vivido. -

Ante tal alegato, ni Hermione ni el elegido pudieron refutar su desacuerdo. – Muy bien, de acuerdo Luna, supongamos que acepto proceder con este plan… cuales son los _verdaderos_ requisitos, cual seria la función, y por sobretodo… que te hace pensar que aun después de conseguir el éxito en hablar con la providencia. Este nos conceda nuestras… heeem, ¿peticiones? – Dijo Hermione, siempre dubitativa de todo aquello que no este basado en pruebas fehacientes sobre la física, la química y todo pensamiento racional con el que fue educada.

Lovegood, decidió responder, - El primer sacrificio tiene que ser una vida humana claro esta, más precisamente un alma dotada con el don otorgado por la providencia misma. – Hermione no tenia que ser un genio para saber que Luna se refería a si misma, no le sorprendió que Harry fuese el primero en regañarle por pensar en tal aberración.

- ABSOLUTAMENTE NO, NO TE PERMITIRÉ SACRIFICARTE EN ALGO QUE NO ESTAMOS TOTALMENTE SEGUROS SERVIRA EN LO ABSOLUTO. LO PROHIBO. -

Ambas le miraron sorprendidas de su reacción, de hecho Luna parecía extrañamente alagada por esto, Hermione por su parte comprendía el porque se negaba a aceptarlo. Él, al igual que ella se negaba a perder a alguien más. Ginevra Weasley fue un duro golpe que quizás nunca superaría, Luna entro a su vida como amante hace unos pocos años, no deseaba repetir lo mismo.

Quizás no sobreviviría de ocurrir nuevamente. Hermione quien, a pesar de su estado de viudez, sabía que Harry era especial, tanto para ella como para Luna, posiblemente ninguna de las dos soportaría verlo lastimado.

La castaña decidió intervenir, nuevamente sintiéndose algo culpable de animar a otro hombre con su cariño. – Ja-harry, tranquilo… estamos hablando hipotéticamente. Nada de esto va a ocurrir, no mientras aun tengamos esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort. –

Ninguno de los dos creyó sus palabras… ni siquiera ella las creía a estas alturas de la vida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que muriesen a manos de esa bestia.

- Luna, prosigue. – Ese fue un vano intento de dispersar tanto su mente como la de sus amigos de la realidad de sus situaciones. La rubia pareció comprenderlo de inmediato, por lo que algo menos animada continuó. – Una vez el sacrificio de una vidente es otorgado, el hechizo abrirá un pequeño portar en el espacio tiempo, llevándoles directamente ante la providencia, el omnipotente, o como quieran llamarle. Por supuesto, que él muy probablemente conozca nuestras intenciones de antemano, por lo que ser sinceros en ese instante es lo más recomendable. Ahora, si yo fuese un Dios, sin ofender allí arriba, o abajo… o donde quiera que estén, no me gustaría lo que este mortal llamado Voldemort esta haciendo, principalmente por su insistencia en burlar el mandato divino de que todo ser debe cumplir un determinado periodo de tiempo en la tierra antes de desaparecer. Por lo que quizás, y solo quizás, bueno GRAN énfasis en quizás, este de acuerdo en concedernos nuestro deseo de regresar en el tiempo sin la fea repercusión que tanto insistes ocurrirá Hermione. -

La aludida solo acaricio su cien en un intento por controlar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con formarse. Pudo notar algunos fallos en el plan de la mujer. – Luna, para que pedir que nos regresen en el tiempo si podemos rogarle por exterminar a Voldemort y a sus seguidores. Además de claro, que olvidaste mencionar el segundo sacrificio. –

Harry afirmó de forma silente su acuerdo, Luna por su parte, sonrió triste de la información que tendría que develar. – Piénsenlo chicos, miren las posibilidades… si el todopoderoso tuviese en su poder el eliminar los problemas del mundo… ¿estaríamos en este dilema? La respuesta es un rotundo "NO", si bien he estudiado sus mensajes, tanto del lado Muggle como del mágico, claramente he comprendido que el solo nos dio pocos pero significativos regalos, uno de ellos es nuestra vida, seguido de esto nos ofrece el libre albedrío sumado a un camino libre. Mas su ayuda termina allí, la humanidad debe escoger su propio camino, sea el bien o el mal, el no puede intervenir, porque entonces nos estaría quitando nuestro libre albedrío. Creo que solo puede observar con tristeza como nos destruimos los unos a los otros, en vez de convivir como imagino es lo que desea… ahora, si bien se puede decir que otorgarnos un deseo es intervención, también debes tomar en cuenta que nosotros elegimos arriesgarnos por mandatos de nuestro albedrío, en arriesgarlo todo en una segunda oportunidad para mejorarlo todo. Quizás corregir los errores que la humanidad ha cometido. Eso y que si elegimos eliminar a los señores oscuros, los Muggles que ahora están al tanto del mundo mágico, se dedicaran a exterminar todo aquello que ellos consideren "fuera de lo normal" con tal de preservar su mundo…

… Simplemente seriamos ahora nosotros contra los Muggles, y no me atrae la idea de un combate eterno contra seres que deberían estar de nuestro lado. No que pueda culparlos por su rasismo después de lo que han sufrido. –

El trío guardó silencio por un instante, por mas locura que parezca, mucho de lo que ella dijo parecía tener sentido, y lo peor de todo es que les otorgaba algo que habían perdido hace mucho, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad en los primeros puntos, la rubia decidió esclarecer el último punto. – El segundo sacrificio es algo de lo que no puedo estar totalmente segura. No es una vida, porque al cruzar al otro lado, serán seres que existen fuera de la línea temporal de tiempo. No estarán ni vivos ni muertos… simplemente existirán. Mas no podrán influir en el mundo mientras no regresen a nuestro plano astral, eso o que sean llevados a donde irían al morir. No lo se a ciencia cierta. Pero mi sospecha es que al igual que la alquimia, quizás para cumplir nuestro deseo, se nos exija algo de igual valor para contrarrestarlo… no se puede recibir sin haber dado, el problema es que no se tampoco que es lo que se les pedi… - una enorme explosión detuvo la platica entre amigos. Aparentemente este día en particular estaba destinado a traerles mala suerte.

Harry fue el primero en salir con tal de verificar que es lo que ocurría, mientras las chicas se preparaban para lo que obviamente seria una batalla. El moreno no tardo en regresar, el terror en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Voldemort finalmente les había encontrado.

- Viene con todo un contingente… de hecho estamos rodeados según pude apreciar, lo mas probable es que hallan rastreado el _Lumos_ que utilizamos anoche para guiarnos en la oscuridad. -

Hermione frunció el seño, era eso o el hechizo de _Leviosa _que empleo para salvarlos a todos de morir aplastados por un enorme edificio. No importaba a estas alturas, simplemente debían escapar a como de lugar. – Sellemos las entradas para evitar que nos persigan mientras escapamos por las cañerías, dudo mucho que _el venerable y omnipotente señor de la oscuridad_ se digne a seguirnos entre los desperdicios de los Muggle. – No es que le fascinara la idea, pero era la mejor solución que tenían por los momentos.

Harry solo afirmo mientras derribaba con su varita las entradas principales, mientras Luna recogía algunas cosas que ella no pudo identificar directamente. De hecho si tuviese tiempo estaría al menos recogiendo libros con tal de no perderlos.

El moreno fue el primero en correr hacia la alcantarilla una vez todas las entradas estaban correctamente selladas. Convencido de que tenía que asegurarse de que el camino era seguro para ellas, ignoro los gritos de Hermione y Luna con tal de cumplir su objetivo de librarles de todo mal.

Luna finalmente se dirigía junto con ella al pestilente agujero cuando un sin numero de voces, explosiones, hechizos y maldiciones se escucharon salir desde el hoyo gracias al eco del lugar.

- ¡HARRY! – grito desesperada Hermione de ver una gran cantidad de sangre manchar las pútridas aguas, intento bajar en su ayuda pero Luna le impidió el moverse. – DEJAME IR LUNA, HARRY ESTA EN PROBLEMAS. -

Lucho contra la chica, pero aparentemente Luna era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. – POR QUE NO ME AYUDAS, HARRY ESTA HERIDO. –

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escucho la voz de Voldemort resonar en el lugar. Aparentemente sus planes de que el sujeto no se degradaría a entrar en el sitio estaban errados.

- La basura debe estar siempre en su lugar, no es así… Potter. – No sabían que hacer, el hecho de que el hombre aun hablase como si Harry estuviese con vida es un alivio, uno muy minúsculo al comprender que el hombre del cual ella amaba terriblemente como un hermano estuviese allí, solo con el peor demonio que jamás halla tomado forma humana. – Jamás pondrás un dedo sobre ellas. -

Ambas chicas intentaron correr hacia la alcantarilla ante el sonido de su voz, Luna a pesar de todo le amaba sinceramente, como no hacerlo cuando el a sido su apoyo emocional después de la terrible muerte de Neville. Hermione por su parte no podía perder a Harry, no cuando sus sentimientos hoy en día estaban tan confusos por la soledad.

Pero la carcajada de Voldemort les congelo en su lugar, simplemente no podían desplazarse. Aparentemente el hombre no les tomaba a importancia, mas no implicaba que les dejase escapar con vida al ser los últimos remanentes de la oposición.

Harry apareció ligeramente ante el agujero, sorprendiendo a las mujeres por su mal estado físico. Aparentemente muchos hechizos impactaron en el, por lo que sangraba profusamente por todo su cuerpo, eso y que ante el sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy, como un vago intento de protegerse de lo que sea el señor oscuro estaba preparándole.

Hermione reacciono de inmediato al verlo en esas condiciones, de hecho sabia que el chico moriría aun si saliese de ese sitio, por la cantidad de bacterias que por ahora deben estar plagando su cuerpo, debilitándole aun más de lo que ya esta.

No pudo intervenir en la muerte de Ron, pero no dejaría que ese maldito arrebatase al único otro hombre que le quedaba tanto a ella como a Luna y salir ileso del lugar. Luna pareció comprender su intención porque para cuando volteo para exigirle que le soltara, ella ya lo había hecho y como extra, portaba en su mano su varita como señal de concordancia.

Afirmo rápidamente y tomando la suya propia, se prepararon a saltar solo para ser sorprendidas por un choque mágico sobre sus cuerpos, Harry les había negado la entrada al sitio, quizás utilizando sus últimas onzas de fuerza para luchar, con tal de expulsarlas de allí y para colmo, sellar la alcantarilla con un poderoso hechizo producido por su habilidad.

- Es inútil Potter, tus intentos por retrasar lo inevitable, no son más que una perdida de tiempo para mí. No obstante disfrutare cada segundo que te queda con uno de mis maldiciones preferidas. -

Hermione intento nuevamente saltar en el agujero al saber que le esperaba al último hombre de sus vidas. No le importo se repelida nuevamente por la barrera mágica, no cuando la palabra por la cual no había podido dormir en muchas noches resonó en sus oídos. _Cruciatus._

Sus gritos eran tal como sus pesadillas profesaban, de hecho aun peor al saber que esta vez no podía hacer nada para impedir que ocurriesen. Luna al igual que ella gritaba desesperada por que todo acabase, porque le dejase en paz, porque todo simplemente regresare a ser como antes.

Hermione supo de inmediato que ya no tenia nada más que perder en el momento en que Harry fue devorado por el silencio. Luna parecía comprender que es lo que ella deseaba, porque sin dirigirle palabra alguna, ya estaba preparando el hechizo que les llevaría a descubrir si sus investigaciones fueron correctas o una locura como pensaron hace pocos minutos.

Hermione ignoro el hechizo que Luna recitaba, de hecho su atención estaba centrada en el agujero de la alcantarilla, en la risa del maldito que acababa de lacerar su ultima oportunidad de tener un futuro… una familia.

Reforzó con su propia magia el hechizo en decadencia de Harry, sabia que no ganaría mucho. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para ganar tiempo para Luna. Voldemort apareció ante sus ojos, para su enojo pisoteando el cuerpo de Harry en el proceso. El le miro al rostro y sonrió jactancioso y convencido de que la próxima en morir era ella.

La castaña ardía en ansias por romper el escudo e intentar por primera vez si era capaz de arrojarle un _Avada Kedavra _al bastardo.

La caída de un cuerpo a su espalda le informo que algo había sucedido, volteo aterrada de ver lo que sospechaba ocurriría, que Luna moriría en su intento y le dejaría sola a merced del psicópata mas peligroso que halla existido.

Solo para encontrar a la chica en el suelo, una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que su cuerpo obviamente carecía de vida, sobre dicho cuerpo se elevaba en el aire una pequeña luz dorada que quizás seria el alma de la mujer. Dio dos pasos hacia ella, ignorando el fluir de sus lágrimas al ver la muerte de alguien más frente a ella.

Nunca supo que sus acciones le salvaron de recibir en el rostro un hechizo por parte de Voldemort, quien ahora lentamente levitaba hacia el destrozado escudo mágico.

Hermione vio a sus espaldas como el hombre subía victorioso al escenario, la lentitud en sus movimientos era una mascara de confianza adquirida al haber asesinado al único capaz de eliminarlo efectivamente. Ella intento arrojar un hechizo sobre el, pero este reboto contra su cuerpo, revelando que el maldito usaba bajo sus ropas prendas hechas con piel de dragón.

No obstante la fuerza del impacto basto para arrojarlo contra la pared del túnel por el cual subía, por lo que por unos instantes cayo al suelo al recibir un impacto en su cabeza.

El alma de Luna brillo más que nunca, como en un intento por llamar su atención del hombre al que tanto odiaban.

Una vez conseguido esto, Hermione pudo ver que detrás de dicha presencia etérea, estaba abierto un pequeño portal que por su apariencia, no duraría demasiado tiempo abierto. No lo dudo dos veces, ignoro la falta de educación al atravesar el alma de Luna con su cuerpo, desconociendo las consecuencias de este acto.

Ignoro los gritos encolerizados de Voldemort, mucho más el que una maldición de color verde le halla pasado por un lado a mortíferos centímetros de acabar con su vida.

Supo que el siguiente no fallaría, por lo que se arrojo con todas las fuerzas que le restaban en dirección del portal.

Una vez cruzo su meta, el alma de Luna pareció reaccionar a esto, y sin decir no mas, estallo en pedazos, dispersando su ser sobre el portal y sellándolo de inmediato para que Voldemort no entrase junto con su última esperanza a un lugar en el que no merece poner un pie.

Voldemort, simplemente rugió encolerizado por haber perdido a la mujer, más aun porque no sabía el objetivo de tal hechizo.

Eso si, al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que esa cosa representaba problemas. Ignorando la peste en su cuerpo, corrió hacia el lugar donde aparentaba haberse realizado el hechizo. Sonriendo al ver que en su apuro por realizarlo, la mujer en si había dejado las notas de cual era el objetivo que intentaba alcanzar con tal maniobra.

**Continuara…**


	5. Sacrifice II parte

**Capitulo I**

**El sacrificio de algo precioso, por el bien mayor. **

**U**na vez leyó el contenido de las notas el hombre mas poderoso del mundo perdió todo el color de su rostro. Era imposible lo que planteaba este hechizo, pero peor aun, las posibilidades de que funcionara y echara a la basura todo lo que había conseguido eran muy altas para su gusto.

Aun cuando sinceramente creía que tales posibilidades no superaban el cinco por ciento.

Enfurecido, arrojo un hechizo en dirección de las rocas que obstruían una de las entradas al lugar, asesinado a algunos de sus servidores que limpiaban la misma con tal de ser de ayuda a su amo.

Lucius Malfoy, apareció en la entrada una vez estuvo asegurada la situación, lo que observo allí adentro no hizo mas que incomodarle profundamente. Su amo jamás caminaba de un lado a otro de esa forma, al menos no con Potter muerto, ni mucho menos ante el riesgo de que sus lacayos le observasen en un estado tan… anormal en el.

- Mi señor, en que puedo servirle con tal de apaciguar su frustración. – Voldemort finalmente se detuvo al reconocer que alguien mas estaba en el lugar, al principio Malfoy creyó que pagaría caro por lo que había visto. Pero que el hombre sacase de sus bolsillos un pequeño libro en vez de su varita era algo para tomarse a consideración.

Decidió guardar silencio esperando a que su señor decidiese informarle de la situación. – Traedme un ser con el don de la visión, necesito un vidente cuanto antes. – Malfoy intento no alzar la ceja en vano, mas no pudo. Por que demonios necesitaba un vidente Voldemort, su curiosidad le gano a la cordura en la estruja por dominancia. - ¿Podría preguntar la razón mi señor? – Una vez el sujeto vertió toda su ira sobre el en un sorprendentemente corto _cruciatus, _el albino no tardo en salir del lugar en lo mejor que podían sus habilidades.

Le enojaba que su curiosidad y confianza de ser alguien de valor para la causa, continuamente nublaran su juicio de que su amo no consideraba a _nadie_, imprescindible ante sus ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l silencio era abrumador, de hecho hasta el punto de enervar los pelos en su nuca, hacia mucho tiempo que flotaba en la nada, llorando desconsolada por ser la única que pudo escapar con vida de ese lugar.

Los ecos del pasado resonaban en su cabeza, torturándola continuamente… los gritos de Harry eran demasiado como para no olvidarlos.

Lo maldijo, y mucho, maldijo su instinto de héroe, su corazón, todo aquello que lo convertía en Harry James Potter, si tan solo le hubiese dejado ir primero a ella como lo había planeado. Seria él quien estaría en este lugar…

…

Ese pensamiento en particular paro todo su sufrimiento en seco, como es posible que después de su sacrificio, después de todo lo que le ha pasado, ella sea tan egoísta como para ponerle más presión al chico de la que ya tenia sobre sus hombros.

Si alguien merecía un descanso, era Harry, no era justo que el mundo esperaba que un solo ser, salvase de sus problemas a la humanidad. Al menos era igualitario el hecho de que si ella lograse su objetivo, ambos compartirían un poco de ese peso. Tal vez lo aliviaría de gran parte de el.

- **¡Al menos aun existe esperanza para la humanidad, después de todo! – **La chica dio un respingo ante el surgimiento de esa voz. No podía identificar la dirección ni su procedencia. Ni mucho menos porque sentía tanto miedo, alegría, regocijo y terror al mismo tiempo.

Una breve carcajada llamo su atención, calmándola de inmediato al estar completamente convencida de la tonalidad pacifica, casi paternal de la que estaba influida esta voz.

Algo temerosa decidió preguntar. – ¿E-eres Dios? – se sentía algo tonta con preguntar eso, se supone que debía serlo. Eso fue lo que Luna le había explicado. De hecho, ahora se sentía mal por haberle creído lunática.

- **El errar es de humanos, no te martirices por ello**, **es parte de tu naturaleza el ser dubitativa en lo que desconoces, así como todo ser vivo. **- Ella no pudo más que afirmar ese estatuto.

Hermione intento vociferar otra pregunta, pero aparentemente el Omnipotente tenía otros planes. – **Creo que tú amiga Luna fue muy precisa en sus especificaciones, salvo que ella no esperaba venir junto contigo claro esta. **–

La castaña dio un respingo ante esa alusión, giro su rostro desesperadamente en búsqueda de la chica, en un intento por no sentirse tan sola e insignificante ante semejante presencia.

De nuevo, una risa calma interrumpió su búsqueda, aparentemente el ser superior le encontraba altamente entretenida.

- **A diferencia tuya, la joven Luna no tiene suficiente poder o presencia como para tener una forma física, de hecho, ella en realidad es un pequeño fragmento de alma que se ha alojado cerca de ti, quizás producto de tu "arrollamiento" de su espíritu. **– La chica tuvo la decencia de lucir completamente avergonzada.

- ¡Lo siento! – comento cabizbaja, no sabia si había cometido una felonía ante los ojos de semejante poder. No cuando necesitaba estar en su lado bueno para que pudiese conseguir el deseo. – **No hay crimen que disculpar, quizás es bueno que tengas parte de su espíritu contigo, tal vez te haga falta la compañía en el lugar al que planeas ir.** -

Hermione de nuevo parecía avergonzada, tal como Luna lo dijo, la providencia sabia de antemano que es lo que hacia en este lugar. Por lo que esperando no ser ofensiva, decidió ser sincera. – Señor, se que no soy digna… pero me gustaría regresar al pasado, cambiar todos los crímenes que han ocurrido en mi mundo. Y se que existe un precio a pagar, pero… estoy dispuesta a salvar a mis amigos cueste lo que cueste. –

Al no escuchar nada más que silencio como respuesta, ella tomo esto como todo ser humano lo hubiese tomado. Mal. – La…lamento si fui egoísta al parecer or---ordenarle señor. – Le sorprendió nuevamente cuando el omnipotente se carcajeo ante su nerviosismo.

- **Siempre admire tu naturaleza pequeña, y si, puedo concederte ese deseo con una sola condición, y creo sabes que es un sacrificio de igual valor para ti con tal de poder compensar la falta de balance que creare con mis acciones. Mas creo, que debes pensarlo bien, ya que mi querida niña, muchas veces es algo que quizás no quieras renunciar, a pesar de tus intenciones. **-

Ella decidió tomar el riesgo. – Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea. – Dijo convencida. Jamás espero lo que el ser omnipotente esgrimió ante ella. – **Si esa es tu decisión, la respetare… y como regalo, cosa inusual en mi, te dejare a escoger lo que sacrificaras a cambio de regresar a ser niña.** –

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero regresar a ser niña? - ante el silencio que le procedió a su pregunta, ella intento no sonrojarse ante la obviedad de su interpelación. – Lo siento, continué por favor. -

- **Puedes escoger entre perder la amistad que tuviste con Harry Potter, con tal de ayudarlo desde las sombras como internamente lo deseas… O puedes sacrificar a cambio el sentimiento más puro que has sentido hacia alguien vivo… En este caso, tu amor puro hacia Ronald Weasley.** - La providencia no menciono nada mas, de hecho no necesitaba al ver el rostro adolorido de la jovencita.

- ¿Porque Ron? – pregunto casi temerosa de saber la razón. La respuesta efectivamente no le agrado. – **Se necesita de un gran sacrificio personal para generar el poder necesario para regresar el tiempo, mucho mas integrar todas tus memorias en un cuerpo mucho mas joven. De hecho, lo más probable es que conserves incluso los conocimientos y experiencias que posees. Más debes entender, que no existe algo en el universo que no necesite compensación. En estos instantes, aun cuando amas a Harry, lo que sientes por el no se equipara en lo mas mínimo por lo que viviste con Ronald. Necesitas romper el enlace que te ata a esta época, y aunque te cueste creerlo, no es Harry, ni tu pequeña hija no nata lo que mas te ha dolido perder. Sino a tu primer y verdadero amor Ronald Weasley. **

**Puedo dej****ar que lleves tus conocimientos, o tu amor, ambos son tu mayor atadura a esta época. Pero dudo mucho que sea de ayuda regresarte solo enamorada al pasado, o que influya demasiado de la forma en que planeas hacerlo.** –

Ella guardo silencio mientras lloraba silente ante lo que se le pedía renunciar, - ¡podré al menos!… con el Ron del pasado… ¿podré conquistarlo de nuevo? –

- **Lo siento, pero el amor verdadero es algo que solo se da una vez con cada ser… por más que lo intentes, si decides ir claro esta, este nuevo Ron no será idéntico al que conociste, por lo que intentaras "cambiarle", para que se adapte al patrón del hombre de quien te enamoraste, aun inconcientemente… por lo que solo terminaras alejándole de tu persona. Y sufriendo innecesariamente.** -

Lo mas doloroso, es que Hermione sabia que el tenia la razón, era su naturaleza el intentar cambiar las cosas a lo que ella deseaba. Lo cual ahora causo más inquietudes en ella.

- ¿Pero, no haré lo mismo con Harry? – estaba convencida de que de alguna forma la situación con el era distinta. El problema es que le dolía demasiado la idea de renunciar a lo que aun siente por Ron.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar. – **Creo que sabes la respuesta a ello, no es así, Tus sentimientos amorosos hacia el apenas están surgiendo, y de hecho, jamás proliferaron ante tu negación de aceptar a alguien mas que no sea Ronald. Aun sentías atracción física, pero te enseñaste a ti misma a solo amarlo como a un hermano, sabes bien que también deseas cambiarlo a como de lugar, evitar que se convierta en el chico que viste y para ello, debes ser muy cercana a el… tanto como tu lo desees, ya sea como hermana, amante, amiga. Solo debes mantenerte como parte vital de su desarrollo. Eso en lo que puedo percibir, es lo que planeas**. –

Ella guardo silencio ante su escrutinio, mas había otro temor en ella que le estaba consumiendo. – ¿Podré amar nuevamente? O al renunciar a Ronald perderé toda posibilidad de amar y ser amada. – Una ola de calor inundo el cuerpo de la mujer, aparentemente estaba siendo abrazada, o al menos eso creía le estaba pasando.

- **Renuncias a un amor perdido, no a tu capacidad de amar, puedes intentarlo con Ronald nuevamente, pero creo sabes que tus recuerdos imperaran en tus deseos. Lo peor es que no sabrás porque ansias tanto cambiarlo a eso que recuerdas, ya que si aceptas, perderás tu amor hacia el, por lo que podría ser confuso y separarlos de forma dolorosa. ** -

Hermione siempre curiosa vocifero otra inquietud. – No es por ofender pero… en cierto modo siento que estuvieras motivándome a ser algo mas que "amiga" con Harry. – Una leve carcajada le dio a entender que quizás dio en el blanco.

- **Puede ser, aunque repito, eso es decisión tuya, te estoy colocando en un camino, de allí en adelante podrá ser tu elección lo que te lleve a elegir a tu futura pareja… no obstante, mis motivos están más ligados al fragmento de alma que esta aferrado a ti.** -

Esto si tomo desprevenida a la chica, - ¿Luna? –

De nuevo sus inquietudes fueron respondidas. – **No, ella también aunque a mayor escala estará pagando un precio por regresar al pasado. Aunque a lo que renuncio no es de menos importancia que lo que te pido a ti. En el momento de recitar el Hechizo, renuncio a su derecho a ir al descanso eterno, ni los Idilios ni los infiernos están abiertos para ella, mas aun sabiendo las consecuencias de ello. Se sacrifico a una eternidad en el olvido ante la posibilidad de otorgarles a ustedes dos, una entrevista conmigo**. –

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pero aun curiosa pregunto. – Entonces Luna no solo estaba sacrificando su cuerpo y su clarividencia… Pero si el precio es tan alto, porque un fragmento de su alma aun reside en mí. –

- **Porque parte de ti estaba sincronizada con los sentimientos de Luna, parte de tu alma se aferro a la suya en un intento de arrastrarla a tu lado por no estar sola. Y no, no eres culpable, tal vez la Luna que conozcas no será la misma. Y quizás nunca lo será, pero tú por tu parte, poseerás lo que los humanos llaman… doble personalidad, al menos en tu mente podrás conversar con la sombra de lo que es tu "pasado" representado por los sentimientos de Luna tanto hacia ti, como hacia Harry Potter.** -

Ella parecía confundida por esta alegación. – Pero si éramos solo amigas, y de hecho lamento informar que no muy buenas. – De nuevo una carcajada inundo el ambiente.

- **La Luna Lovegood que conociste y convivió contigo, sentía el mismo nivel de amor hacia ti, que como lo hacia con Harry… porque crees que jamás protesto el que durmiesen los tres en un solo cuarto, o bajo la misma manta. **-

- Oh Dios, mucha información. – dijo algo sonrojada de descubrir algo que hacia mucho sospechaba podría ser la razón. – **Debes comprender que Luna era una chica solitaria, Harry era excelente compañía, pero tú por otra parte, eras la única mujer con la que compartía tiempo de calidad, no pudo evitar enamorarse… ¡Oh! Me temo que no tenemos más tiempo para discutir mi querida niña, si no te apresuras en tu elección, aquel que conoces como Voldemort, se encontrara contigo en esta área, lo cual son malas noticias.** -

Tal cosa alerto a la chica. – Rayos, dejamos las notas aun intactas sobre la mesa del laboratorio, tonta, tonta, tonta. –

Guardo silencio y afirmo dolorosamente su renuncia hacia su amor original Ronald Weasley. De hecho, una vez desapareció de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar notar el amor de Luna hacia ella y Harry fluir por su anatomía. Esto le preocupo enormemente.

- Que pasa si llego a enamorarme de Harry, que ocurrirá si mis sentimientos no son mas que una consecuencia de lo que Luna siente y no lo que YO siento. -

Esta vez, con un enorme sentimiento de solemnidad, el omnipotente se dirigió a ella mientras acumulaba la energía de su sacrificio con tal de conseguir el efecto que ella deseaba.

- **El sentimiento estará allí, pero también estarán tus recuerdos, tú sabes bien quien eres. Recuerda bien que nada ni nadie conoce mejor a Hermione, que Hermione misma, además… ¿seria tanta la tragedia tener algo con tu mejor amigo?** -

Ella supo racionar que no… no lo seria, no ahora que el dolor y los sentimientos hacia Ron habían desaparecido. Por primera vez en años se sintió libre… algo culpable, pero libre. Fue allí que pudo comprender el verdadero deseo de Luna Lovegood. – Luna no quiso solo abrirnos el portal a costa de su vida eterna… sino que deseaba unirme con el Harry de mi tiempo y sanar las heridas que ambos teníamos al estar el uno con el otro. Nunca estuvo en sus planes que Harry muriera antes que el proceso iniciara. – De pronto ya no se sentía tan culpable, algo triste por no ver los sentimientos de la chica, más quien sabe, tal vez Harry no sea su único objetivo al regresar al pasado.

Se carcajeo un poco al pensar cual seria la reacción de sus padres al saber lo que ella estaba planeando para su futuro amoroso. Quien sabe, tal vez Ron participaría de vez en cuando.

- **Ejem…** - Dijo la voz omnipresente… Ella de nuevo tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. - ¡Oh lo lamento! -

Y sin decir no más, la chica desapareció cuando un pequeño rayo de energía cayo sobre ella, enviándola a la edad que ella misma escogiese. Ignorando que justo en el momento en que su silueta desapareció, fue reemplazada velozmente por la de Voldemort.

De hecho, justo antes de que abriera la boca para vociferar sus exigencias, su forma simplemente desapareció del lugar. Significando que todo el mundo actual se estaba reconstruyendo gracias al poder del amor que Hermione había sacrificado.

Ese es el poder de sacrificar algo precioso, por el bien mayor.

**¿Continuara?**


	6. Technopath

**Titulo**: Technopath (Camino tecnológico)

**Síntesis**: **D**oscientos años después del fin del libro, Harry y algunos de sus amigos continúan con vida, y luchando con sus vidas contra los Muggle, quienes gracias a su tecnología descubrieron al mundo mágico. Aun con vida gracias a la tecnología y magia de la época, intenta corregir las cosas gracias a un arriesgado experimento.

Lastima que Luna, Hermione y en cierto nivel, Ginny, impedirán sus metas.

**Tema a Tratar**: SI, este es otro descarado TIME TRAVEL FIC, aunque un poco mas Geek, si me permiten decirlo. Contiene referencias a las series Starwars y Stargate, (siguen siendo series en la historia.) Adaptadas ligeramente al mundo mágico, y con una explicación del porque o como pueden adaptarse.

Esta historia es una crítica férrea hacia muchas cosas del libro que no me agradaron, además de claro, la sociedad mágica.

Es un Harem descarado, mis segundos intentos de escribir un semi-yuri, y Harem (Con éxito.) Es un obvio DARK Harry, con tintes GRAY. Debido a que regreso al pasado como un conquistador motivado a cambiar las cosas para mejor.

Prólogo

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Las palabras emergieron remilgosas de la boca de un hombre de gran presencia y poder, carrasposas, casi como si el mero acto de hablar le hubiese costado mucho esfuerzo.

Su largo cabello blanco apenas sujetado por un trozo demacrado de tela, ondeaba de un lado al otro mientras caminaba pasivamente entre los viejos pasillos de lo que alguna vez fue el ministerio de magia.

Su cuerpo, que debería estar decadente y moribundo portaba un aire juvenil, demasiado irreal considerando que actualmente contaba con doscientos tres años de edad. Físicamente aparentaba aun tener cincuenta años, pero él sabía que todo esto no era más que un resultado de las decisiones que había tomado años atrás.

Sus ojos, que en alguna oportunidad gozaron con un vibrante verde jade, parecían haber oscurecido con la edad, careciendo de toda señal de jovialidad o alegría, que hoy en día parecen haber sido reemplazadas con severidad y consternación.

Sus ropas estaban ajustadas a su cuerpo, de hecho su anatomía estaba cubierta enteramente por lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura. Que cubría su epidermis enteramente hasta el cuello, como si intentara ocultar algo debajo de la misma.

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando alcanzó su ansiado objetivo, la sala de los innombrables, seres que habían renunciado a su vida con tal de seguir ayudando al mundo en áreas no conocidas para el público. Suspiró, ante él estaba el aun activo velo de la muerte, uno de los últimos artefactos mágicos aun existentes hoy en día.

Sus manos, manchadas con sangre fresca, obviamente no suya, temblaban ligeramente ante los recuerdos lejanos que traía este lugar, un mísero error le había costado mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

Nunca se dio cuenta que a su espalda desde el suelo emergía un rostro, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo formaba una silueta femenina, una mujer de aparentes cuarenta años, o mejor dicho, su espectro de lo que alguna vez fue al estar con vida. Su largo cabello rojo caía entre sus hombros como el agua de una cascada, adornando su silueta, embelleciéndola aun más de lo que ya era.

Él hombre simplemente ignoró esta presencia, delatando que su aparición no estaba del todo desapercibida por él, Dejó que la espectral fémina envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en un vano intento por otorgarle un abrazo consolador.

Las manos de la mujer atravesaron su cuerpo, ocasionándole un serio escalofrió que de inmediato intentó liberarse al separarse bruscamente de la entidad. "¡No hagas eso Ginevra!" comentó en reproche al ver las acciones de su ex – esposa. Ella solo asintió con su rostro, admitiendo que por más que lo intentara no podría conseguir abrazarlo tanto como lo deseaba.

"¡Lo siento Harry!" respondió algo apenada de aun insistir en recibirlo de la misma forma en que lo hace en cada oportunidad que reingresaba a este lugar. Él hombre frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. "Sabes, aparte de Hermione, eres la única que sigue llamándome así."

El espectro sonrió complaciente, después de todo se había quedado en la tierra con tal de hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo y antiguo amante. "Para mi siempre serás Harry, de hecho muchas veces maldigo a los muggle por haber creado esa aberración de película. ¡Si no, tal vez no hubieses tomado el nombre de tan vil criatura!"

El hombre bicentenario se carcajeó, debía admitir que tenía algo de razón. "Pero tienes que reconocer que _**Lord Grievous**_ tiene un impacto profundo en nuestros enemigos." El espectro negó con el rostro, a pesar de todo aun seguía siendo un incorregible, al menos entre amigos.

El sonido de pasos acercarse por medio de la misma entrada por la que ingresó, detuvo toda plática de inmediato. El espectro desapareció por un instante con tal de verificar quien acudía a estos privados aposentos.

Reapareció unos minutos luego con un rostro algo enfurecido por quien acudía a este lugar. Harry simplemente bufó, su buena amiga y una de las pocas personas de su pasado que aun estaban con vida hoy en día, no era más que una pesadilla últimamente. "Supongo que por tu enojo, Hermione viene encolerizada, puedo creer que finalmente descubrió mis planes para el futuro… ¿o será pasado?"

La puerta, que hasta hace poco había permanecido sellada se abrió de golpe y desde atrás de ella emergía una mujer de aparentes cincuenta años, Pero que en realidad contaba con un año extra al suyo propio.

Se dio la vuelta para entablar una discusión, para cuando una presión en su pecho le reveló que estaba siendo atacado, y expulsado con violencia hacia la pared más cercana. Se estrelló estrepitosamente, rompiendo el concreto reforzado producto de su impacto. Su armadura crujía ligeramente, pero parecía mantenerse en su lugar, conservando su cuerpo con vida mientras aun la portase encima.

De nuevo la presión a su alrededor le indicó que estaba a punto de ser atacado nuevamente con una onda de magia, por lo que desplegó la suya propia contrarrestando con mero poder los intentos de Hermione por detenerle.

Lo más gracioso del acto es que ninguno portaba una varita en sus manos.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, revelando la vista de una enojada mujer ante él, dijo anonadado. "Jamás pensé que vería el día en que me atacases con tú propia tecnología Granger." Su voz era calmada, pero podía percibirse un atisbo de veneno en ella, como si esperase que ella comentase algo fuera de lugar con tal de suscitar su ira.

La mujer de largo e incontrolable cabello blanco, le miró con igual indignación, totalmente consternada de que no pudiese dominarlo aun cuando lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. "Y lo seguiré intentando mientras tengas en tu cabeza cometer semejante estupidez."

Ella supo de inmediato que había dicho lo equivocado, el aumento de presión alrededor de ella que poco a poco comenzaba a aplastarle ante su peso, no hacían más que indicarle de su mala decisión.

"Y dime porque, ¡Oh sabia mujer! Es tan mala idea cambiar el desastre de vida que vivimos hoy en día." Comentó con falsa serenidad el bicentenario. Ella solo sonrió satisfecha, _**Grievous**_ comprendió que había caído en una trampa cuando una nueva presión sobre su pecho le indicó que había sido emboscado desde otro ángulo por una nueva presencia.

De inmediato intentó contrarrestarla, pero sabía que si descuidaba a Hermione, esta se uniría a quien sabe quien estaba atacándole actualmente, y el no podía permitirse perder esta oportunidad. Alzó su mano hacia Hermione, concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico en ella con tal de arrojarla en contra de la pared más cercana. Valla sorpresa recibió cuando su misma carta fue jugada en su contra, justo al mismo instante en que atacó a Hermione.

De nuevo golpeó con fuerza el concreto, lo más curioso es que esta vez su armadura terminó por ceder un poco ante el continuo presionar de magia sobre su ser. Logrando que un leve grito adolorido emergiese de sus labios mientras sujetaba su costado en un intento por detener el ahora fluyente liquido escarlata.

De inmediato el ataque culmino cuando ambas perpetradoras percibieron los daños en el cuerpo del hombre. Hermione fue la que reaccionó más rápido. "Oh por merlín, Harry" a pesar de estar agotada y algo magullada, corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección del hombre herido, sujetándolo a pesar de sus protestas con tal de atenderle de inmediato.

El espectro finalmente se hizo escuchar. "¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo, primero tratan de matarse el uno al otro, y ahora estas desesperada por salvarlo?" la escueta carcajada de una tercera fémina en el lugar indicó con claridad la identidad del segundo atacante.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azul-grisáceos envuelta en el mismo tipo de armadura que los dos seres ante ella, negó con su rostro las alegaciones del espectro de su en algún tiempo pasado, buena amiga. "Si quisiéramos asesinar a Grievous, habríamos utilizado los sables de luz." Dicho esto, sacó de su sostenedor de cintura un pequeño aparato similar a una linterna, cuyo núcleo no era más que la varita mágica que algún día les fue asignada, rodeada de un metal trasluciente repleto de runas mágicas.

Hermione bufó mientras atendía al ahora confundido hombre ante ella. "Queríamos subyugarte, detenerte, no asesinarte… hemos perdido a demasiados seres amados como para perder al último hombre en nuestras vidas."

Ginevra bufó enojada, al ser un espectro podía viajar por donde se le antojase, por lo que no era difícil descubrir que las dos mujeres aquí ahora compartían algo mas que "amistad" ante el hombre que alguna vez ella reclamó como suyo propio. "Y aun estoy enojada con ustedes por ello, Harry es mío, MÍO, o al menos lo era." Al final a pesar de su enojo tenía que reconocer que ella no podía entregarle el mismo nivel de atención que alguien con un cuerpo vivo.

Luna asintió ligeramente comprendiendo los sentimientos del espectro. "Se que tienes rencor hacia nosotras por dormir con Grievous, pero como bien hemos dicho, es el último hombre en nuestras vidas, mi marido hace más de un siglo que pereció a manos de los Muggle, yo estoy viva de milagro gracias a la intervención de Hermione y sus sorprendentes amiguitos."

La mujer del cabello aun indomable, suspiró resignada al proseguir la conversación. "Ronald murió hace mas de cincuenta años Ginny, todo por mi culpa al no haber educado mejor a Hugo, debí reconocer que al igual que su padre, cometería errores catastróficos, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a esos extremos."

Harry, quien seguía insistiendo en llamarse Grievous, decidió poner dos centavos a la conversa. "No fue su culpa, nadie imaginó que los Muggle inventarían una máquina capaz de ver a través de los campos mágicos. Ni mucho menos que nos atacarían con tanta velocidad una vez el velo del mundo mágico cayó sobre los periódicos del mundo muggle."

Hermione se negaba a admitir su dimisión ante la culpabilidad de su hijo. "Harry, Hugo cometió errores imperdonables para una madre. Debí saber que lo estaba tratando de igual forma que Molly trató a Percy, como incapaz de ocasionar daño alguno a sus semejantes, al menos de forma conciente."

Ginevra suspiró resignada, ella misma había perecido junto a su hermano y su sobrina gracias a las acciones de Hugo. Y todo por ganar un mejor puesto en la nueva coalición entre el mundo mágico y el muggle.

"Todos debimos haberlo visto venir, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que la señora Potter, en conjunción con Ronald Weasley, habían sido invitados a una gala ante la coalición. Ron estaba tan orgulloso de los logros de su hijo, por lo que decidí aceptar su invitación para acompañarle, a pesar de que ni Hermione ni Harry se encontraban en el continente."

Luna añadió su parte. "Ambos acudieron a mi llamado ante las sospechas de un movimiento anti-mágico que se estaba desarrollando en Europa. Los dos como embajadores debían asistir con tal de apaciguar las flamas, nunca supimos que los gobiernos muggle se habían unido con tal de eliminar la treta que representábamos para su mundo."

Ginny finalizó la historia. "Hugo había sido engañado, manipulado por su codicia de una mejor posición, llevó sin que lo supiera a que varios miembros de importancia del gobierno mágico fuesen asesinados en ese mismo día, entre ellos su padre, su hermana y su tía, al haberlos reunido a todos en un solo lugar."

Hermione temblaba ligeramente, el dolor aun le era difícil de superar, quizás jamás lo lograría, pero sabía que debía concentrarse si deseaba que sus nano-máquinas reparasen el daño en la anatomía de Harry.

"Harry y yo sobrevivimos a duras penas el primer embiste, pero él terminó con graves quemaduras en el cuerpo además de perder un brazo y una pierna. Yo perdí ambas, junto a mi mano izquierda. De no haber sido rescatados por Luna, dudo mucho que estuviésemos en este lugar discutiendo que tan descuidada fui como madre."

Luna comprendiendo la situación de su compañera, agregó. "Pero eso te llevo a buscar una solución para tu problema y el de Grievous, gracias a tu inteligencia y a tus contactos en el mundo muggle, pudiste posar tus manos en la nano-tecnología de la época, cruzarla con nuestra magia y crear lo que hoy en día aun nos mantiene en buen estado a pesar de nuestra avanzada edad."

Ginny añadió. "Sin contar que para complacer a Harry, creaste el sostenedor que ahora usan alrededor de sus varitas con tal de que su magia tome la forma de una espada incandescente, siempre odié que complacieras a Harry en su afición por esa horrible película."

La del cabello incontrolable sonrió. "Me tomó su tiempo, pero pude hacerlo, lo único malo es que al introducirlas al cinto mágico, la varita no puede usarse como tal, sino como un catalizador de nuestro poder con tal de hacerlo tomar forma a través de su punta. Lo cual reducía su uso drásticamente, además de que el tiempo en que podía emplearse dependía de las reservas mágicas de su usuario, al alimentarse de su núcleo directamente con tal de hacerlas funcionar. Por lo que no podías utilizar otros hechizos, a menos que la sacases de su cinto, pero entonces se me ocurrió modificar las nano-máquinas para que modifiquen nuestros cuerpos, y que pudiésemos expeler nuestra magia en forma agresiva a través de nuestros dedos, me basta con decir que gracias a las maquinas nosotros fuimos los primeros de muchos "Jedi" en surgir al mundo."

Grievous suspiró, "Lo cual creo una ruptura entre la resistencia mágica, aquellos puristas que se negaban a ser inducidos debido a que en teoría, la tecnología fue creada por los enemigos contra los que ahora luchaban."

Hermione asintió decaída. "Las ultimas familias de "linaje puro" se separaron de la rebelión y comenzaron a atacar a todo aquel que portase nuestra tecnología encima. Nadie esperaba las consecuencias que vendrían con ello."

Grievous, una vez curado y detenido a Hermione de sus constantes toqueteos para asegurarse de su bienestar, prosiguió. "Los puristas nunca creyeron digno el destruir o enterrar los cuerpos de los "Jedi" por lo que los Muggle no tardaron en tomar muestras de nuestra tecnología con tal de aplicarla a sus propios ejércitos, jamás pensamos que fuesen capaces de crear nano-máquinas diseñadas para modificar sus cuerpos y darles "la fuerza" por pequeños periodos de tiempo. En un solo ser no era algo a tomarse en cuenta, pero cuando más de cinco mil soldados atacan con una habilidad una y otra vez, las cosas no hicieron más que tornarse de mal en peor."

Ginny flotó en dirección de su antiguo amante, con tal de golpear la mano de Hermione, fallando al traspasar su cuerpo de inmediato ante su intento. La del cabello incontrolable le lanzó una mirada sucia, entre las dos aun existía animosidad por el hecho de que Hermione no guardase celibato ante la muerte de su esposo.

Mucho menos que rompiera tal cosa con su ex – marido, ahora viudo.

Grievous, quien no solo había tomado ese nombre debido al diseño que le otorgó a su armadura en forma su de batalla, sino que por su similitud con la palabra "acongojarse" en su idioma natal. La cual parecía quedarle como anillo al dedo.

"Los primeros ataques eliminaron a los puristas, las siguientes olas fueron más difíciles debido a que nuestra tecnología y habilidades eran superiores, más no nuestros números, mis hijos y nietos cayeron ante mis ojos, mientras que yo, como siempre, sobrevivía. Es como si estuviese maldito con inmortalidad."

Ninguna de las chicas objetó…

Luna reconoció entristecida. "El tiempo en que estuve prisionera por los Devoradores de la muerte, impidieron debido al constante abuso, que en un futuro pudiese tener hijos propios. Algo de lo que aun estoy completamente herida hoy en día."

Hermione, siendo su compañera de cama y en vida, se alzó con tal de abrazarle para consolarle. "Y debido a mis máquinas, que optimizan cada aspecto de tu anatomía que aun este funcional, impidió que te recluyeras en tu mundo de fantasías y criaturas imaginarias con tal de protegerte."

Luna reciprocó el cariño, sonriendo un poco en los hombros de la chica. "Imagina mi sorpresa para cuando hace cinco años atrás cinco de esas criaturas resultaron ser animales muggle. Que en centurias no habían sido divisados por las personas recluidas en el mundo mágico."

Hermione asintió apenada. "Y yo, que era una insufrible sabelotodo" El trío carraspeo sus gargantas. "OK, aun sigo siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, jamás fui lo suficientemente flexible como para ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista."

La del cabello incontrolable soltó un ligero grito al ser sorprendida por un pellizco en su parte posterior. "LUNA, eres incorregible, lamento el día en que la armadura fue diseñada para ser tan suave como tela ante los otros usuarios de la "fuerza". Ahora no dejas mis nalgas en paz."

Ginny frunció el ceño, "No se si sentirme celosa, o asqueada, ósea, técnicamente aunque parecen más jóvenes, son un trío de cadáveres ambulantes que aun se sostienen en vida gracias a la tecnología que inunda sus cuerpos. ¡PARA COLMO! Al ser los últimos sobrevivientes de la resistencia en más de doce años, los ha llevado a ser un trío de amantes, jamás pensé que Hermione tuviese en si la capacidad para amar a una mujer íntimamente, de Harry no me sorprende, por favor que hombre no saltaría ante la oportunidad de tener mas de una amante."

Grievous bufó indignado. "Hey, para que sepas protesté y profesé mucha resistencia." Luna sonrió pícara. "Hasta que yo decidí administrarte una lamida donde esta señorita se negaba a juguetear con su boca."

Ginny gritó exasperada, en varias oportunidades tuvo discusiones épicas con su antiguo amante por el hecho de "engañarla" con dos mujeres, mas aun dejar que ellas hicieran con él lo que se les antojase. Al menos aun podía mantener a Luna a raya, ante su insistencia en polymorfearse, en miembros del sexo opuesto con tal de experimentar. Harry aterrado ante la idea de ser fémina y atacado por dos "hombres" al mismo tiempo, aun profesaba resistencia ante la curiosidad nata de la antigua Ravenclaw.

El terror le invadió por una época en que Hermione profesó sentir curiosidad por el acto mismo. Lo cual le llevó a escapar por más de cinco meses de las garras de sus amantes, con tal de salvar su virtud…. No que le quedase mucho, pero al menos su orgullo como hombre, el cual gracias al cielo aun estaba intacto hasta la fecha de hoy.

Lord Grievous se alejó lentamente de la mirada inquisitiva de Luna, antes de que Hermione pusiera un fin a todas estas reminiscencias. "Ya basta de esto, vinimos a detenerte Harry, no puedo permitir que hagas lo que tienes pensado hacer."

De nuevo el aire juguetón en la atmósfera desapareció ante el regreso de la realidad, "No entiendo porque te niegas tanto a la realidad, el pasado es incambiable, somos los últimos miembros de una raza destinada a desaparecer de la tierra. Solo debemos vivir hasta que nuestras almas no puedan más, o nuestra tecnología se agote." Comentó Hermione mientras sujetaba ligeramente su "sable de luz".

Luna sorprendiendo a todos en un acto inesperado, tomó su sable y de inmediato lo ubicó peligrosamente cercano a la garganta de su compañera y amante. "¡Lu-luna, que haces!"

Ginny intentó intervenir, "Por favor Luna, no lo hagas, detesto que se acuesten con Harry, pero odiaría verlos matarse el uno al otro. Les amo demasiado como para verlos destruirse mutuamente." El trío se sorprendió ante la emoción que poseían sus palabras. Ella bufó exasperada. "Que demonios esperan, podré estar muerta pero aun tengo sentimientos, si, me duele ver a Harry con otras mujeres, pero soy lo suficientemente cuerda como para envidiar lo que tienen hoy en día, las personas cambian con el transcurrir del tiempo, centuria y media fue suficiente para mi como para envidiar sus posiciones."

Grievous tuvo suficiente. "YA BASTA, como puedes envidiar algo así Ginny, de todo el mundo mágico, nosotros somos los últimos representantes de la raza, el mundo esta en caos debido a la guerra mundial que se desató por el dominio de los últimos remanentes de los recursos naturales. Míranos, todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres amados, yo corrí con la suerte y la maldición de tener a mi ex – esposa a mi lado en forma de espectro. Extraño al idiota de Ron, a mis hijos, a mis amigos, mi vida moderadamente normal… Esto no es envidiable, es un infierno, las amó chicas, pero prefiero arriesgarme a cambiar el pasado bajo el riesgo de destruir el mundo entero, a permitir que sigamos existiendo en esta miseria."

"¿Eso es todo lo que significamos para ti Harry? ¡MISERIA! Hemos estado a tu lado por más de cincuenta años, he sido junto a Luna tu amante por mucho menos tiempo de lo que he sido tu amiga. Hemos tratado en contra de todas las contrariedades de hacerte feliz, pero aun así." El desaparecer del sable de luz de su mentón basto para llamar su atención.

"Siempre te apoye en tu idea Gri… Harry, pero odio pensar que nos olvidarás e intentaras reconstruir tu vida con Ginny, dejándonos olvidadas a merced de nuestros antiguos amores. No sé si lo sabías, pero fui miserable mientras estaba al lado de mi ex – marido. He sido mas feliz estando a tu lado y el de Hermione de lo que nunca fui en mi vida. Yo, no quiero perder eso."

Ginny estaba indignada. "Claro que quiere regresar a mi lado, somos marido y mujer, lo seriamos si no hubiese muerto. Lo que ocurre hoy entre ustedes no es más que un reemplazo de lo que ya han perdido. No pueden esperar que Harry sacrifique todo solo para hacerlas felices. ¿Qué hay con Ron, el también amó a Hermione, acaso Harry debería arrebatársela con tal de tener a tres mujeres a su lado, que sucede conmigo, que acaso no tengo sentimientos?"

El espectro fue en dirección de Hermione en busca de apoyo, "Hermione, eras mi cuñada, ayúdame a convencerla de que la simple idea de que Harry regrese al pasado para tener un Harem privado es insensata… tu amaste a Ron mas que a nadie en este mundo."

El silencio que recibió como respuesta le inquietó demasiado. "¿Hermione?"

La mujer del cabello incontrolable le miró fijamente al rostro. "Amé a Ron como no tienes idea, pero el tiempo que transcurrí a su lado no siempre fue el mejor, ni el más memorable en mi vida. Con el tiempo el esperaba que ocupase el papel de Molly, y por un tiempo decidí darle el gusto, tuve mis hijos con el, los amé a pesar del resultado final, pero después de un tiempo el amor simplemente desapareció y comenzamos a convivir. Ron había mejorado mucho en comparación a su conducta en la escuela, pero sus celos eran terribles, por años discutimos por mis constantes salidas al trabajo, su inseguridad siempre lo llevaba a creer que le estaba engañando cuando no lo hacía, la presión constante, la vigilancia, su continuo hurgar; me llevo a perder los pocos amigos que tenia, y mi única amiga, era su hermana, no podía confesárselo a nadie. Amé a Ron como no tienes idea, pero muchas veces su inhabilidad para pensar antes de hablar terminaban con palabras hirientes hacia mi persona, siempre lo perdoné por que lo amaba, pero nunca me daba tiempo suficiente como para sanar las viejas heridas. No pude hacer más el papel de Molly, de esposa dedicada únicamente al hogar y a sus incontables hijos, necesitaba mucho más de lo que Ron podía ofrecerme, pero era demasiado obstinada y le amaba demasiado como para renunciar a tantos años de matrimonio. No Ginny, la razón principal por la que no deseo que Harry regrese al pasado es porque no quiero tener que revivir todo eso, aun cuando no este conciente de que ya lo he vivido, no quiero tener que repetir esa etapa de mi vida. He sido más feliz con mi bisexualidad hoy en día a pesar de la pesadilla en la que vivimos, que en todos esos años que compartí con tu hermano."

El silencio fue profundo, no le sorprendió que Harry y Ginny fueran los primeros en hablar. Mucho menos casi al unísono. "¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?" Ambos hablantes se miraron el uno al otro, y el hombre decidió dejarle la palabra al espectro.

"Hermione, pensé que éramos amigas, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo que ocurría, yo pude haber enfrentado a Ronald al respectó?" comentó Ginny, esto pareció enfurecer a la del cabello indomable.

"¡Por eso JAMAS lo mencioné! Eras su hermana Ginevra, lo único que ocasionarías seria empeorar las cosas, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cuanto odiaba Ron que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, y SÚ matrimonio, era algo que en específico odiaría que introdujeras tu nariz. Y te sugiero que te guardes tu opinión _Lord Grievous, _tú intervención en particular no habría hecho mas que destruir lo que restaba de amistad entre Ronald y tú. Me habrías sometido a un infierno mucho peor que este, ante las oleadas de celos que Ron habría sentido ante tus comentarios de "como tratar mejor a una mujer, mucho más la mujer que era tu compañera en la embajada por la paz entre los mundos."

El espectro entendió de inmediato hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. "Demonios, no me digas que el estúpido de mi hermano se creyó todos esos rumores de que tú y Harry tenían una relación más que profesional…" Cuando Harry aclaró su garganta, ella guardó silencio de inmediato al recordar el breve lapso en que su propio matrimonio estuvo frágil ante tales rumores.

"¡Oh, si… lo siento!" agregó apenada al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Luna decidió intervenir con tal de regresar el tema a su rumbo original nuevamente. "Harry, no quiero perder lo que tengo hoy en día, te amo, y amo a Hermione, y en cierta forma amo a Ginny con una intensidad que me es imposible de describir. ¡Quiero un mejor futuro! Pero no ante el riesgo de perder lo que en estos momentos es lo único que me mantiene cuerda."

"Oye mis máquinas evitan que," Ante la mirada que la sorprendentemente aun rubia mujer le arrojó, ella comprendió que hablaba en forma figurativa. "Lo siento."

Grievous, quien decidió que de nuevo su nombre le quedaba demasiado bien, debido al desconsuelo que lo consumía en esta oportunidad. Decidió renunciar a su sueño de regresar al pasado, a riesgo de destruir este mundo o realidad.

"Tengo que admitir que no pensaba incluirlas como mis amantes una vez regresaré al pasado, de hecho pensaba dejarlas vivir en lo que yo creí, eran matrimonios felices." Ginny protestó de inmediato. "¿Harry, yo fui feliz, acaso eso no importa?" Él la miró por algunos segundos antes de responder con sinceridad. "Se real Ginny, no tenías amigas con quienes compartir, no eras en lo absoluto como Molly, no soportabas estar encerrada en una casa atendiéndola día y noche, odiabas a las interesadas que se acercaban a ti con tal de intentar acercarse y arrastrar algo de fama o ganancia por nuestra parte, no discutíamos mucho, pero cuando ocurría terminábamos durmiendo separados por meses, la asolación de la soledad fue lo que nos volvía a unir. Todo eso empeoró cuando los chicos comenzaron a tener vidas propias en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas que por primera vez comprendías la reticencia de tu madre en dejarlos crecer? Estabas aterrada al igual que ella en quedarte sola entre cuatro paredes, con un marido que luchaba por trabajar y ganarse el sustento la mayoría del día, y sin muchas amigas REALES con las que compartir, que más te quedaba actualmente."

Hermione los observó curiosa por unos instantes ante tal estatuto. "Harry, creí que tus padres te habían dejado una buena cantidad de dinero." La extraña pareja, se carcajeó por un buen rato ante tal estatuto.

"Hermione, ¿Tú crees sinceramente que los Goblins no tomarían represalias por mis actos en contra de su institución? Si, ante los ojos del mundo se me prohibió la entrada, pero sus acciones fueron más allá de lo evidente, mi cuenta fue vaciada como respuesta y ejemplo para aquellos pocos que se atrevan a creer que la nación Goblin se quedaría con una bofetada a su rostro de tal magnitud. El sueldo que obtuve como Auror en conjunción con mi fama es todo lo que tenía aparte de mi familia."

Tanto Luna como Hermione desconocían esto en especial. "Quieres decir que discutí AÑOS con Ronald por un dinero que no existía." Todos decidieron ignorarla por un momento mientras descargaba grandes cantidades de magia hacia ningún objetivo en específico, por miedo a convertirse en tal, al llamar su atención. "Por años Ron guardó rencor del hecho de que no podía tener todo lo que gustaba, y gran parte de mis discusiones con él fueron por comentarios como "Oh si, discúlpame por no ser Harry Potter." Fue tan frustrante, qué…" Decidió guardar silencio ante la señal que le informaban sus sensores, segundos después, sus compañeros recibieron la misma alarma perimetral en los suyos propios.

"¡Mierda, en un momento como este!" Dijo Hermione sin vergüenza al descubrir que el enemigo había localizado su posición actual y se dirigía junto a un gran escuadrón con tal de acabarles.

En tan solo una milésima de segundo, sus objetivos cambiaron definitivamente. "Harry, recuerdas la cuarta película de las guerras de las galaxias, donde reciben a los Jedi con unos androides, necesito que tú junto a Luna, me ayuden a transfigurar varios objetos para que asemejen a esas máquinas, si yo sacrifico cinco de los "sables láser" que tan macabramente te ha dado por coleccionar, podremos darles la capacidad para disparar y entretener por un largo periodo de tiempo al enemigo. Dándonos oportunidad de prepararte para regresar algo que con suerte sobrevivirá el viaje."

Grievous de inmediato puso su mente en acción. "Hermione, mis cálculos son…" Ella no le dejó terminar. "Maldición Harry, he leído tus cálculos, no eres tan cuidadoso como crees, para aquel que te conoce tan bien como nosotras, es imposible que nos escondas algo en específico, tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu en Arithmancia, y no se diga de runas, jamás tomaste en cuenta que tu cuerpo ahora no es mas que una fusión de BIO-máquinas con organismos biológicos de alta complejidad. Sin pensar con que planeas usar el velo de la muerte como si fuese una "STARGATE" aplicando runas en el marco que veo has estado muy ocupado creando en los últimos años con tal de lograr tus metas, es imposible enviar tu cuerpo al pasado, no cuando ya existes en el mismo. NO PODRAS entrenarte, no podrás ni siquiera estar en el mismo sitio que él, ya que no puedes ser VISTO, ni mucho menos tocarte a ti mismo sin ocasionar un desastre. EN cambio, tus nano-máquinas si pueden hacerlo, ya que están diseñadas para ser parte de TÚ cuerpo, así sea tanto hoy como en el pasado…" se detuvo un instante al terminar de transfigurar varias rocas para simular androides de batalla. "LUNA TOMA LOS SABLES DE LUZ DEL CINTURON DE HARRY Y TRÁEMELOS DE INMEDIATO."

Obedeciendo a la ahora demandante mujer, ambos procedieron a terminar y enviar a las criaturas con tal de entretener al enemigo mientras preparaban lo que quizás seria su última oportunidad de corregir las cosas.

Hermione regresó a modificar las runas que ahora rodeaban el velo mientras explicaba su situación. "Planeabas regresar justo en el momento en que estuvieses más cerca del mismo en el pasado, que fue en nuestro quinto año, y debo admitir que tienes mucha razón salvo en un detalle en especial, tu cuerpo tardará alrededor de año y medio en acostumbrarse a las nano-máquinas, de hecho les tomara ese periodo de tiempo el corregir y readaptar tu anatomía con tal de funcionar a la perfección, y conociendo a Dumbledore, no tardará en intentar ayudarte con tal de evitar que sufras de lo que sea te este carcomiendo, debido a que te veras frágil de salud hasta que las máquinas, que serán indetectables tanto para la tecnología de la época como para la magia gracias a su sistema de camuflaje. Puedan administrar en tu cuerpo las habilidades que tenías en el momento que decidiste transferirlas."

Harry no se esperaba eso. "A que te refieres, pensé que sería mucho mas simple el regresar y mejorar las cosas por mi mismo para mi yo mas joven. No convertirme a una edad mucho más temprana en el arma que soy… Hermione, intento evitar convertirme en lo que soy hoy en día, no adelantarlo."

Una enorme explosión remeció el lugar, extrañamente la primera en abrir su boca para corregir a Harry fue Luna. "Harry, necesitamos que seas tú, quien cambie las cosas, ya tienes la experiencia necesaria para corregir la situación. Sabes bien que tú verdadero enemigo no es Voldemort, sino la sociedad misma que lo creó, esa sociedad que no mejoró en lo absoluto una vez el problema desapareció, los pura sangre aun seguían dominando la política, el desdén hacia los muggle seguía siendo pan de cada día, es el modo de pensar de nuestra sociedad el que nos llevó a enemistar con la tecnológicamente avanzada civilización Muggle, que finalmente había descubierto un modo de presenciar lo que por milenios les fue invisible gracias a sus nuevos inventos."

Hermione finalizando de reescribir las runas, concluyó lo que ella quiso decir. "Necesitamos a Grievous en el pasado, no a Harry James Potter. El – niño - qué - vivió seguirá cumpliendo la profecía, pero el ser endurecido que optó por un nombre melodramático de película…" Ginny añadió de inmediato. "Díselo nena, que yo tengo años diciéndole lo ridículo que se escucha con el nombre de una creación Muggle."

Hermione por su parte miró a su amiga con una sonrisa a medias, debido a que sus palabras por más juguetonas que fuesen, servían para demostrarle a Harry que tanto menospreciaban los seres mágicos a todo aquello creado por los Muggle.

El hombre comprendió de inmediato, Harry Potter los salvaría… Lord Grievous los cambiaría aunque fuere a la fuerza.

De inmediato activó su armadura, su cuerpo comenzó a romperse y a reconfigurarse al tomar la forma de batalla que emulaba en casi su totalidad a excepción del torso, y cuello, al personaje ficticio Lord Grievous.

Hermione negó con su cabeza, mientras Luna activaba su armadura con tal de proseguir con la segunda fase del plan. La del cabello incontrolable decidió continuar. "Nunca me gustó como tus piernas se rompen en las rodillas y toman esa posición tan antinatural en el cuerpo humano, pero debo admitir que tiene su impacto ver que tus piernas toman un ángulo tan animal, diría que emula a los hombres lobo en cierta forma. Y Por Merlín Harry, cuanto tiempo tienes con tu armadura llena de sangre, siquiera has pensado en limpiarla de vez en cuando, las garras de tus pies apestan y ni se diga de tus manos…" Resignada a que el hombre nunca cambiará, tomó su varita, la extrajo de su cinto mágico. Aplicando un hechizo a la antigua con tal de eliminar la suciedad y restos.

Luna se acercó a la silueta que había aprendido a amar, su forma propia aun era humana, pero en su espalda portaba un par de alas en miniatura, meros adornos de su armadura que delataban su capacidad única para volar gracias a su magia. Acercándose a la figura agresiva de su amante, posó sus manos en su pecho antes de enviarle gran parte de sus propias nano-máquinas en su sistema, programándolas para solo reaccionar ante la sangre de su yo más joven.

"Gran parte de mi armadura se va contigo, las programé para que no interfieran con tu programa, ni mucho menos con tu misión, por lo que no son consideradas como un virus y eliminadas por tu sistema inmunológico, estarán dormidas, esperando ser introducidas en mi cuerpo más joven, por favor, hazlo lo más pronto posible, si puedes antes de mi ingreso a Hogwarts, me encantaría salvar a mi madre."

Dicho esto se separó del ser que ahora solo asentía silente a su petición, podía hablar, pero eligió no hacerlo, su voz en esta forma estaba destinada solamente a sus enemigos, ninguna de las presentes merecía esa catalogación.

Luna se dirigió rumbo al velo, y tomando la posición que Hermione le indicó, procedió a enviar toda su energía y magia con tal de que el hechizo que recitaba resultase como lo deseaba.

Ginny, quien sabía no había vuelta atrás, vociferó su preocupación. "Si esto funciona, ustedes tres tendrán habilidades sorprendentes, lo mas probable es que mi yo pasado se sienta inadecuada ante su presencia, además de que dudo mucho que acepte fácilmente la idea de compartir a Harry, aun a mí me cuesta."

Hermione decidió responder. "De eso me encargo yo Ginny, veras, entre mis datos se encuentra una versión generalizada de lo que usan Luna y Harry, debido a que controlo a la perfección mis nano-máquinas, no necesito especializarme, pero mi yo pasado no tendrá estos conocimientos, por lo que puedo programar a mis pequeñas para procrear un nuevo sistema diseñado específicamente para una nueva fuente de ADN, si Harry lo hace bien, y puede "contagiarte" podrás tener tu propia armadura, aunque no sabré que capacidades tendrás. Verás, Luna puede volar, yo puedo crear nueva vida con mi nano-máquinas, y Harry puede tomar distintas formas gracias a la capacidad limitada de su cuerpo, nada como nuestra amiga Tonks, pero al menos cumple su función para portar la silueta de Grievous que hemos aprendido tanto a amar como a despreciar, por lo que quien sabe, tal vez poseas una habilidad que nos resulte útil. Ahora Harry, debo transmitirte tres paquetes de datos al transferirte mi porción de las nano-máquinas, los primeros dos son para Ginny y para mí como podrás suponer, el tercero destruirá toda materia orgánica que cruce por el velo. Por lo que tu conciencia aun programada en tu propio sistema, solo sobrevivirá por si sola en la forma de Grievous por unos quince minutos, si fallas en añadirte a tu cuerpo anterior, todo será en vano."

Dicho esto, Harry se sorprendió cuando Hermione apuntó su varita en dirección de Ginny y con unas cuantas palabras, exorcizó su espíritu, enviándola al otro lado. Su mente comprendió que de fallar, al menos uno de ellos estaría en el mas allá, a pesar de enojarle el jamás haber sido consultada antes del proceso.

Posicionándose ante el velo, escucho a Hermione por una última vez mientras sentía como su sistema comenzaba a devorar indoloramente todo aquello que era orgánico. O al menos insensibilizando su capacidad para tener dolor antes de cruzar el velo.

"Harry, se que Ron no esta en ninguna de nuestras listas de salvar, pero a pesar de que no deseo regresar con él, no quiero que crezca siendo el ser en el que se convirtió, ayúdalo a ser mejor, y si es posible, júntalo con alguien que lo mantenga en línea. Daphne o Susan serían buenas candidatas… o ambas si están dispuestas o abiertas a compartir… lo cual lo dudo."

"De acuerdo," ignoró el temblor que surcó los cuerpos de las chicas ante el, sus voz estaba hechizada para causar temor. Por lo que de inmediato, guardó silencio de nuevo mientras esperaba la señal de Hermione en la que debía proceder.

Dos minutos luego, la chica le dio luz verde, y el titubeó cuando escucho sus cuerpos caer grotescamente al suelo completamente sin vida al otorgar sus energías y magia con tal de que él tuviese éxito en su misión.

Una explosión en la puerta con la clave de los merodeadores, fue el último incentivo que tuvo para arrojarse al velo, antes de que alguien pudiese impedirle el continuar.

El problema es que no sabía que tan atrás Hermione le había enviado con tal de que su cuerpo estuviese al menos al sesenta por ciento de efectividad.

--

**E**l departamento de los innombrables estaba en alerta máxima, el velo de la muerte estaba reaccionando en una forma que jamás lo había hecho, varios de los misteriosos encapuchados observaban atónitos como algo de horrible silueta tomaba forma ante ellos y procedía a cruzar lo que se creía era un camino de tan solo ida.

Un ser de blanca armadura, de ojos verdes y penetrantes, de irises partidas que asemejaban a un lagarto, de piernas invertidas que rayaban a las de un animal, cruzó el velo hacia su mundo solo para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de hechizos aturdidores en su paso.

La desesperanza predomino cuando su armadura rechazaba cada hechizo, maldición, y encanto que se les ocurriera.

Por un instante parecía buscar algo en su cintura, al menos hasta que decidió renunciar a la búsqueda de lo que sea necesitare, y emprendiera una veloz carrera en dirección del ascensor que lo llevaría hacia la superficie.

Bloquearon la puerta, pero la criatura les sorprendió nuevamente cuando con el simple alzar de su mano las puertas se arrugaron como papel y salieron disparadas contra las paredes aledañas. Un innombrable arrojó un _**Bombarda **_a su máxima potencia destruyendo el elevador. Pero la bestia no tomó atención de esto, con sus garras se aferró a la pared, y ante la vista atónita de todos, ascendió hasta la superficie incluso mas rápido de lo que el elevador mismo podía.

Simplemente los innombrables solo pudieron observar la puerta por la que la bestia escapó, con una mirada de shock y con la sensación en sus corazones, de que algo terrible había llegado a su mundo.

--

**G**rievous emergió en el pasillo del ministerio de magia solo para ser confrontado con una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres aterrados ante su silueta, los ignoró por completo, mas aun cuando los Aurores, eran su mayor preocupación, su memoria le indicaba que contaba con tal solo diez minutos para lograr su objetivo, y que su armadura repelería cualquier ataque conocido hoy en día.

Y al carecer de conciencia o alma al ser máquinas programables, ninguno de los imperdonables funcionaria en su persona.

Ignoró los rayos que rebotaban en su armadura, Hermione había trabajado mucho para crear una protección máxima al no poder protegerse con su propia magia mientras utilizaban el sable. Nunca esperó conseguir una frecuencia en cada hechizo, un espectro en específico el cual podía ser programado con su contraparte en la armadura y repelido constantemente por un programa inteligente que identificaba el hechizo con tan solo verlo.

El único problema resultó que _**Avada Kedavra**_ atacaba el alma humana, y de eso no había salvación, podría repelerse, pero el alma seguiría partiendo del cuerpo. Por tanto había utilizado animales transfigurados con la "fuerza" con tal de evitar tal hechizo. Ella disfrutaba usar felinos, él en honor a su padrino, cánidos, y Luna siendo tan peculiar como siempre, una multitud de animales imaginarios o peculiares.

Saltó hacia el techo de la estructura, aforrándose a el gracias a sus garras afiladas, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con los Aurores, ni repeliendo ataques continuos sobre su ser, mientras salvaba a alguno que otro brujo o bruja descuidado.

Emergió por las puertas principales, sintiendo que toda la fuerza policial estaba sobre sus talones. Sus datos le informaban que varias barreras habían sido erigidas a su alrededor y que no podría "aparecer". Pero eso no evitaba que se "deslizara", un sistema de transporte símil que Luna había creado, cuando él expreso su interés en una habilidad símil al ver una película con ese tema en particular. Debido incomodidad que sentía al utilizar la aparición en cada oportunidad.

Se sorprendió cuando ante sus ojos apareció Albus Dumbledore, en toda su gloria, intentando como cosa rara, dialogar con él antes de entablar batalla alguna. Por un breve instante se detuvo con tal de usar Ligilimencia sobre su persona, con el único motivo de saber que fecha era en específico, y ubicar a su versión mas joven.

Albus luchó, pero al ver que "la bestia" solo intentaba saber que fecha en particular era este día, permitió a su curiosidad acceder a la información.

Grievous, en un último acto de amabilidad, le negó todo acceso a su propia mente al carecer de una, además de la que ya estaba programada. Se inclinó agradeciendo la información y partió de inmediato en dirección de Privet drive número 4.

Albus, siendo algo paranoico, espero por unos segundos antes de recurrir a una imagen mental de qué era lo más importante que existía en su conocimiento que de ser eliminado, cambiaría las cosas en este mundo.

Aspiró aire espantado al recordar a Harry James Potter, la última esperanza del mundo mágico.

--

Un niño de ocho años estaba tendido sobre el banco más cercano, llorando desconsolado ante la soledad que lo consumía. Su primo Dudley había de nuevo espantado a su más reciente prospecto para amigo.

No era justo, no cuando él tenía a los suyos propios, miraba hacia el suelo, completamente desconsolado y sin esperanzas de un futuro mejor, para cuando el sonido de algo apareciendo junto a él, en conjunción con los gritos aterrados de los niños y profesores, llamaron su atención de inmediato.

Alzó su mirada para ver algo que jamás pensó creería, un robot o algo por el estilo le miraba fijamente, intentó escapar de su mirada inquisidora, pero sus ojos le seguían de un lugar a otro mientras alzaba la mano con tal de tomarle.

Un "POP" se escuchó lejos de la máquina, seguido muy de cerca por muchos otros, pero la máquina no parecía preocupada por ello, de hecho su cuerpo estaba siendo iluminado y atacado por varios rayos de luz que jamás había visto. La máquina tomo su mano, y sin importarle el dolor que le causaba, corto su piel y abrió sus venas mientras ignoraba los gritos del niño y los adultos cercanos. Harry solo pudo observar como este extraño ser metálico, introducía un líquido plateado en sus adentros, y como algo caliente se esparcía por su cuerpo a medida que el líquido ingresaba.

Un anciano se acercó a la máquina y apuntó su varita en dirección de su rostro, específicamente a sus ojos antes de que la máquina simplemente dejase de funcionar y el líquido finalizara su recorrido por todo el cuerpo del chico.

Habiendo cumplida su misión, y todas las nano-máquinas introducidas en el chico, el caparazón vacío de la silueta de Grievous quedó detenido como un recuerdo de un futuro que quizás no se daría en la forma que se dio gracias a su intervención.

Albus corrió en dirección del niño, examinándolo y notando que no presentaba herida alguna en su cuerpo, ignorando que hacia poco su muñeca estaba abierta de par en par si la sangre era indicador alguno. Pomfrey tomó de inmediato al chico y lo llevo a su sala médica con tal de vigilarlo como era debido. Los aurores que recién habían llegado se encargaban de los Muggle, y los miembros de la orden le felicitaban por haber detenido a la criatura oscura que tenia como obvia misión, destruir al niño- que- vivió.

En un momento de honestidad declaró que no había hecho nada en lo absoluto, que en realidad había sido la habilidad innata del niño la que lo salvó de la desconocida criatura. Nadie le creyó excepto algunos que repartirían sus palabras a la prensa casi de inmediato.

El motivo de sus acciones era sencillo, el mundo mágico conocía donde estudiaba el niño, por tanto tenían a una ciudad como punto de inicio para conseguir la localización del chico. Por lo que el dejarlo en Privet Drive seria una completa locura de su parte.

Maldijo por lo bajo, necesitaba que el niño odiara el mundo Muggle con tal de que huyera al mundo mágico como un alivio a tantos años de sufrimiento que vivió en el anterior. La única opción que le restaba era un orfanato, pero para ello debía modificar algunas memorias, la del chico en particular y la del director de donde sea escoja el dejarle.

Si, esa era la mejor opción por ahora… más su verdadero objetivo era encargarse del daño colateral que había causado esta aberración que ahora estaba siendo cuidadosamente estudiada por los Innombrables.

--

En Hogwarts, un niño de ocho años pasaba por una transformación increíble, los años de malnutrición parecían desaparecer ante los ojos de una aterrorizada enfermera, que por más que intentaba detener el crecimiento del chico, no podía mas que observarlo, cuando todos sus hechizos fallaban o rebotaban en él como bandas elásticas.

Unos angustiosos doce minutos después, todo crecimiento terminó, ella desapareció las ropas del chico por miedo a que se asfixiara con ellas, y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una bata de hospital, esperando que al menos Minerva consiguiese ropa adecuada para el joven ahora que había crecido ante todas las expectativas.

Dumbledore apareció minutos luego, escuchando de su parte su informe preciso de qué había ocurrido, lográndose una merecida modificación de memoria por parte del generoso director, una vez esta le aseguró que el chico estaba completamente sano y fuera de peligro.

Habiendo tomado el cuerpo del chico, este desapareció nuevamente gracias a las bondades de Fawks, que a pesar de sus protestas, no podía más que acceder a su amo.

Harry James Potter, sin que lo supiera, fue abandonado por sus padres en un orfanato y toda su vida la había transcurrido en el mismo, alienado y maltratado por sus cuidadores quienes odiaban cuan distinto era.

O al menos eso es lo que el Director introdujo en su mente una vez había corregido todo los desperfectos en las memorias de los Muggle.

Albus Dumbledore, una vez finalizó su tarea, partió satisfecho de sus logros desconociendo que las máquinas dentro de Harry habían desecho todo cambio mágico realizado en el niño y todo ser que tuviese contacto con el mismo.

Siendo inteligentes al ser programadas por Hermione, las máquinas identificaron la situación y la modificaron a su placer. Debido a la condición casi comatosa del chico, gran parte del personal necesitaba cuidar de su cuerpo.

Por lo que las máquinas podían acceder a distintas anatomías con tal de esparcirse poco a poco por todo el orfanato, implantando pequeñas nano-máquinas en cada uno de los seres que infectaban, corrigiendo los cambios mágicos en sus memorias y alterándolos para no ser tan agresivos con su huésped.

Además de eliminar todo rastro de racismo en cientos de niños, pero que desgraciadamente no podrían esparcirse a otros seres fuera del rango mágico de Harry, en el cual se alimentaban las mismas.

Aquellos que convivan en el orfanato por al menos un mínimo de dos meses, y hallan sido infectados por las nano-máquinas, sufrirán un efecto permanente en la modificación que habían realizado en sus cabezas.

Los que no pudiesen compartir ese periodo mínimo de tiempo, regresarían a ser sus yo "originales" Antes de que alguien hurgara en sus cerebros.

Pero mientras tanto, lo más importante para estos pequeños seres artificiales, era el mantener con vida al niño, mientras mejoraban su cuerpo y reingresaban y organizaban los recuerdos almacenados en sus bases de datos en el cerebro del chico, con tal de que la personalidad de Grievous fuese instalada sin problema alguno.

Eso y que tres paquetes aun sin activar, esperaban dentro del joven, el más reciente a activarse sería dentro de dos meses. Con un objetivo de nombre Luna Lovegood, su siguiente victima sería su creadora, Hermione Granger, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ginevra Weasley, todas están diseñadas para contagiarse por medios mucho menos agresivos que el que había sufrido el chico, con tal de no llamar la atención ante el patrón que mas adelante presentarían los jóvenes.

Una sonrisa maligna, no muy apta en el rostro de un joven de ocho años se formó sin que nadie pudiese ver o hacer algo al respecto.

¿Continuará?

_**Esta es una historia **__**que cree para desahogarme un poco y matar estrés mientras tanto, no esperen actualizaciones rápidas. Por lo que colóquenla en alertas, haaa y una advertencia, si solo veo Alertas y nada de review, no actualizaré. **_

_**Al igual que mis otras historias, uno no se mata mucho escribiendo algo moderadamente decente. Para que nadie opine del mismo o no recibir recompensa en alguna forma. (Si, soy tan desgraciado que los estoy extorsionando con: + reviews, posibles capítulos + rápidos.) **_

_**SI es un HAREM, mala suerte si no les gusta… **_

_**NO, no habrá mas adiciones a la misma… **_

_**SI, se que es bastante machista, pero por una vez en mi vida… no me importa. Siempre quise escribir uno, y nadie me impedirá lo contrario. **_

_**Habrá muertes, ligero muy ligero Bashing, no mucho si puedo evitarlo, ya que no soy fanático del mismo y leer "como se tortura al personaje que no te agrada" lo encuentro fastidioso, monótono y en extremo inmaduro.**_

_**A diferencia de mi otra historia de Harry Potter, Aquí Dumbledore no es redimible, es el bastardo que es… Ósea, el "Líder de la luz" que manipula a todo mundo como si fuese pieza de ajedrez, con único motivo del bien mayor. **_

_**Ósea, ni siquiera eliminó a Grindewald, o como se llame… si comprendo que lo amara, (eso fue una maldad de J.K.R.) (No. No por hacer un personaje gay, sino que lo encontré mas como un truco publicitario, que como un movimiento por ecuanimidad)**_


	7. To love Him

**Titulo:**__To Love Him (Para amarlo)

**Síntesis**: Que pasaría si gracias a una McGonagall con mas valor, y aun Dumbledore más humilde, Harry fuese criado por sus abuelos maternos (asumiendo que aun están con vida.) Que tanto podrían cambiar las cosas, como seria el nuevo, ¿Niño que vivió?

**Tema a Tratar: **Esta es mi historia más popular hasta los momentos, la cual debo recordar actualizar… ejem. Esta es otra historia de (que pasaría si) en la cual me estoy dando el valor de desarrollar a un Harry algo mas agresivo y seguro que el original, un clásico AU. y un definido HARRY/HERMIONE.

Para quien decida tomar esto como un reto, y ubicarlo con otras parejas, no hay problemas es fácilmente adaptable. Aunque claro, preferiría que fuesen o Luna o a cierto nivel, Ginny, mientras la introduzcan mas temprano a la serie. Pero definitivamente soy mas devoto por Luna, en cierto nivel también con Susan… de vez en cuando con Daphne.

**Prólogo**

**M**cGonagall es una mujer férrea pero justa, nunca titubeando ante la oportunidad de ayudar, mas al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente recta como para corregir a alguien testarudo en reingresar por el camino correcto.

El hombre a quien estaba confrontado era el más testarudo en su vida, (quizás el más obstinado del planeta si eso era posible.) Hacia más de dos trágicas horas que su mundo había cambiado radicalmente, y dos de sus mejores alumnos y amigos, habían pasado a la siguiente gran aventura, aun cuando según su opinión, su partida fue demasiado pronta para su gusto.

No pudo evitar el que de sus ojos fluyesen lágrimas ante la tristeza que le embargaba, ¿como no hacerlo? Suspiró resignada de lo que ya no podía cambiarse, por más que su corazón desease lo contrario. Y se dedicó a culminar el papeleo que tan necesario seria para ayudar una última vez a Lily y James Potter.

Era lo único que podía hacer por los momentos...

Nuevamente suspiró resignada al ver que aparentemente James era el último heredero de su familia, titulo que ahora pendía de su reciente retoño Harry. Con serenidad calmó sus agotados nervios con tal de que su juicio no fuese nublado por sus ideales. Hacia no mucho había tenido una férrea discusión con el director de la escuela.

¡Qué hombre más necio! Arrojar a un niño sin supervisión alguna como lo tenía planeado era, Merlín perdone su indiscreción. ¡Estúpido cuando más! Por tanto, en un intento de ganar mas tiempo para conseguir una respuesta mas favorable a los problemas del joven Potter. La mujer decidió reorganizar sus prioridades.

Primero era verificar sus líneas familiares con tal de colocar el niño bajo la mejor tutela disponible, se lo debía a Lily cuando menos. Frunció el ceño ante el nombre de su hermana, quien si mal no recuerda, en varias de sus visitas o pláticas con Lily Evans (posteriormente apellidada Potter al contraer matrimonio) en aquel entonces, le traían horribles posibilidades ante las señales de celos y odio (Siendo la única fuente de las mismas su hermana menor) que su alumna en varias oportunidades no faltó en recalcar en algunas de sus conversaciones.

Si tales afirmaciones eran ciertas, entonces Petunia debía ser excluida con obviedad, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría, las posibilidades de que Harry terminase con su tía eran inmensas y McGonagall en un intento por darle una segunda oportunidad a la mujer, decidió tener una entrevista en privado con la misma.

Dumbledore desaprobaría con obviedad, pero ella necesitaba asegurarse del futuro del chico… Nada era más importante que ello, y nada ni nadie (especialmente cierta cabra/humana le convencerían de lo contrario.)

--

No necesitó entrar en contacto con la familia de Petunia (ahora apellidada Dursley) para saber que estaba ante la peor calaña que pueda existir. De hecho todos los síntomas que Lily había comentado en sus pláticas, eran más que obvios hoy en día, de hecho las ansias de la mujer por todo aquello que aparentaba normalidad; Llegaba hasta el punto de la obsesión, ¿Fobia quizás?

Frunció el ceño en desaprobación, al escuchar la conversación entre la ballena de hombre que acababa de llegar a la pequeña casa en número cuatro en Privet Drive. A pesar de la escena sacarina de lo que podría ser una familia normal, ella podía escuchar, prácticamente sentir la ansiedad de la mujer por que el niño que sostenían en sus manos, fruto de piel, huesos y sangre de si misma y su marido. Fuese normal en lo absoluto.

El leve destello de locura y desesperación en sus ojos no pasó para nada desapercibido para la anciana ahora convertida en gato. Decidida a marcharse, alzó su felino trasero de la ventana donde estaba postrada, completamente inadvertida por los habitantes de la casa en la que espiaba. Decidida a marcharse a intentar convencer al director de lo horrible que podría ser el entregarle a Harry a una persona como Petunia Dursley.

O al menos eso intentó hasta que escucho algo que obviamente llamó su atención.

"¡Tu madre volvió a llamar esta mañana a mi trabajo! Es la tercera vez que tengo que pedir una transferencia de mi número telefónico con tal de conservar un poco de mi cordura sobre su insufrible ruego y lloriqueos. ¡Conocer a mi Dudley, HA... ya quisieran esos ama fenómenos!" Espetó con obvio desdén la ballena humana que hasta hoy tuvo la desgracia de conocer era el tío político de Harry James Potter.

La mujer de complexión delgada, casi anoréxica no tardó en fruncir el ceño, arrugando su demacrado y malhumorado rostro ante la mención de sus padres. Aparentemente su madre aun no entendía por ningún medio que ni ella ni su maravillosa familia deseaban tener algo en común con los adoradores de lo innatural. "Yo me encargaré de ello querido, mañana visitaré al abogado con tal de conseguir una solución legal para nuestro pequeño problema." Respondió Petunia.

McGonagall por su parte no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro (asustando a la vecina al ver a un gato sonreír a duras penas mientras caminaba lentamente por la acera frente de su casa), los cielos y Merlín habían escuchado sus plegarias, finalmente después de vislumbrar lo que sería un futuro oscuro e impredecible para el niño – que – vivió, acababa de entregarle una bifurcación mas brillante hacia lo que quizás seria un futuro prometedor.

--

Tragó grandes sorbos de agua al intentar apaciguar el dolor en su garganta, aparentemente Albus (cuya amplia selección de títulos debería incluir entre ellos, "Mas obstinado del mundo.") encontraba su razonamiento, pobre, y por ende decidió bajo todas sus advertencias y regaños, el dejar a la criatura con esos despreciables Muggle.

No pudo evitar estar frustrada, más cuando dicho infante estaba ahora bajo el cuidado del enorme pero amable Hagrid, cuidador de las llaves de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo convencer a semejante… obstinado, de que su solución de dejarle con sus abuelos maternos, era la decisión más apropiada?

Se resignó a lo que podría ser el movimiento mas arriesgado que jamás halla hecho en su vida. De hecho literalmente, estaba poniendo su forma DE VIDA en riesgo con tal de salvar al niño de tan nefasto futuro.

"¡Si planeas llevar esto a cabo aun en contra de mi juicio! Considera mi renuncia en el acto Sr. Director." Como esperaba (e internamente rogaba sucediera.) Esto detuvo en el acto a su _estimado_ jefe. El año escolar estaba en pleno curso, por lo que sus labores de Sub-Directora estaban al máximo de su desempeño, cumpliendo con todas aquellas faenas que el ocupado líder no podía desempeñar al estar colmado de papeleo legal y reestructuración del año escolar. De hecho para su alegría, Dumbledore, (quien había caído algunas escalas en su nivel de respeto en lo que a ella le concernía.) había perdido todo el color de su rostro ante la posibilidad que se le presentaba en este momento.

"Minnie, ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Por un momento la mera expresión de angustia en su rostro le tomó por sorpresa, aparentemente el trabajo era, mucho, MUCHO mas extenuante sin la ayuda inmediata del Sub-director. Quizás más aún cuando no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para contratar un reemplazo tan eficaz y dedicado como lo es ella. "Muy en serio Director, los padres de Lily son excelentes opciones a considerar, tomando en cuenta la fabulosa forma en que su hija resultó a la larga, yo misma puedo confirmar que no existe otra opción mejor que ellos, a pesar de su edad…"

Con un atisbo de tristeza la venerable anciana decidió dejar escapar sus emociones. "Albus… aun cuando Petunia obviamente les odia a muerte, ellos siguen intentando reconstruir los lazos rotos… hasta hace pocos días pude presenciar incluso como sus corazones se despedazaban ante la demanda que su propia hija, su propia sangre posó sobre ellos, con tal de mantenerlos alejados…."

El anciano de enorme barba suspiró en frustración, "Entiendo tus sentimientos Minnie, pero debes entender que en tan frágil estado emocional, ellos se aferrarían a Harry hasta el punto de jamás dejarlo ir con tal de no perderlo. Incluso negarían su acceso al mundo mágico al saber que es lo que le aguarda."

"En cambio es preferible ubicar a la criatura al lado de Muggles que obviamente odian todo lo relacionado con Magia, y que cuyos usuarios tienen como titulo en sus haberes "Fenómenos"; Si Albus, que idea tan perfecta, ubica al niño al lado de quien no solo odiaba a su hermana por sus dotes, sino todo aquello que la identificaba, con suerte el niño crecerá con suficiente rencor como para ser el siguiente señor oscuro." Espetó la mujer obviamente agotada de tener esta discusión.

No le importó el remordimiento de conciencia que le azotó ante la mirada de derrota que sufrió el hombre al que hasta hace poco admiraba ciegamente, mucho menos tomó a consideración el que ahora parecía mucho mas viejo de lo que realmente era. Ni que su movimiento había golpeado duro al centenario al rememorarle sin desearlo a cierto señor oscuro que se había alzado en su contra.

Resignado, pero obstinado en que su juicio estaba en lo acertado, decidió insistir en su elección. Su vieja amiga, cansada en lo absoluto de todo esto, no tardó en comentar entre lágrimas de furia y desconcierto. "¿Acaso miras tanto hacia el mañana, que en el presente, cuando más te precisamos, decides ignorar las plegarias de quienes te necesitan?"

Dumbledore abrió sus ojos como platos, herido en lo más profundo ante la realidad de ese estatuto. Minerva pudo captar esto y en desesperación decidió ignorar a su corazón implorante, y torció la proverbial navaja mucho mas adentro. "Si fijas tu vista eternamente en el horizonte, a menudo terminas por tropezar con las piedras que están justo ante tus narices, Albus."

--

_**Cinco años después. **_

**H**arry Potter de seis años de edad es un niño triste, sin duda, allí estaba él, sus ojos vacíos de lagrimas ya secas de tanto derramarse, sus manos dolían, su estómago gruñía en protesta y su boca sabía a los mil diablos (De hecho su sabor exacto era al de barra de jabón.)

Por primera vez en su vida sus adorables y muy malignos (según su infantil opinión) abuelos, le habían castigado injustamente, el tan solo había dicho unas cuantas palabras que tenían un cierto borde chistoso. ¿Y que gano con eso? ¡Que lavaran su boca con jabón! Y lo que es peor aún, había tenido que limpiar su cuarto sin derecho a cenar esta noche.

"No es justo," replicó de nuevo, ignorante de que su abuela le observaba atenta desde el marco de su puerta.

Dicha mujer estaba consternada, sabía que debía disciplinarlo, pero su corazón maltrecho con tantas pérdidas no podía soportar la idea de verlo tan decaído y cabizbajo, aun cuando sus instintos de madre le informaban que el niño necesitaba aprender respeto, y por sobretodo buenos modales.

Las obscenidades que recitó en la sala para el horror de la anciana pareja, no debían ser pronunciadas por una boca tan inocente como la suya, por más graciosas que le pareciesen las palabras.

Suspiró resignada de no poder acudir y abrazarlo en su regazo como siempre lo ha hecho cada vez que llora o se encuentra deprimido. Sus manos ansiaban con desesperación acariciar ese cabello incontrolable tan característico de su fallecido Padre. Intentó retirarse, pero una mano sobre su hombro impidió lo contrario, asustándola enormemente y logrando con ello acelerar su pulso cardíaco ante la sorpresa inesperada que su marido le había propinado.

A punto de arrojarle un regaño que haría sonrojar a un marino, (Aun a conciencia de que eso le convertiría en una hipócrita ante los ojos de su nieto,) se volteó con una mirada de consternación en su rostro, solo para que esta desapareciera ante la sonrisa de su marido, en sus manos portaba un pequeño plato con un emparedado de jamón y queso, acompañado por un enorme vaso con leche fría.

Olvidando su trasgresión, Rose "Rachel" Evans, de sesenta y ocho años de edad, procedió a tomar la ofrenda de paz que su compañero de toda la vida le ofrecía, con tal de enmendarse ante los ojos de su nieto. Comprendiendo que al menos el niño necesitaba comprender el porque se le había castigado. Y claro, establecer que a pesar de su indulgencia, una segunda infracción seria castigada de igual forma. No porque ellos le odiasen como tan vocalmente había expresado hace unos minutos, sino porque le amaban con toda su alma y deseaban lo mejor para él.

Richard Evans, de sesenta y nueve años de edad, sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba desde el marco de la puerta como su mujer y mejor amiga remendaba lo que hasta hace poco habían roto según el punto de vista del niño; Su confianza.

--

**H**arry Potter, de ahora ocho años de edad, era un niño en lo absoluto entusiasmado, debido a su insistencia hacia sus abuelos, (Y motivado principalmente por las caricaturas del sábado por la mañana) había entrado en su primera clase de artes marciales. En un intento por emular las acciones de sus héroes.

--

**U**n tiempo transcurrido después, el chico para su decepción (como la gran mayoría de los niños) había descubierto que las verdaderas artes marciales, no son como sus series de televisión las pintan. No se le enseñaba a como pelear, sino a como evitarlo. Por lo que aburrido de no aprender lo que deseaba, imploró a su abuela que le llevase a un lugar más interesante.

Su abuela, intentando enseñarle una lección en responsabilidad (Y para su horror y aburrimiento.) Decidió inscribirle por tres años consecutivos en la escuela.

--

**R**ichard es un hombre que goza ampliamente de la literatura, de hecho a pesar de jamás haber culminado su educación secundaria, y de no estar al mismo nivel académico que muchos de sus amigos (los que aún están con vida claro esta) Se mantiene culturizado gracias al don de la lectura. Es un Padre recio, obstinado, pero bastante cariñoso cuando lo desea.

Se le podría considerar como un hombre de éxito, ya que con el tiempo había podido montar su propio negocio hasta ser alguien independiente. Y hoy en día había dejado el mando de su empresa en manos de alguien confiable (Y bajo varias medidas legales claro esta, solo por si acaso.) Con tal de vivir sus últimos años junto a la mujer que ama y a su nieto.

Comprendiendo que en cierta forma se lo debía a Lily, enseñó al niño a leer lo mas pronto posible con tal de hacerlo independiente de esa maquina del demonio (mejor conocida como Televisión) Que si bien el igual disfrutaba, deseaba que Harry pudiese ser completamente libre de las garras del dichoso aparato.

Fue por eso que a pesar de ser la figura "estricta" en su familia, le enseñó al niño fábulas infantiles, introduciéndolo lentamente y sin que se percatase al mundo de la magia sin que el niño siquiera lo sospechase. Rachel (Segundo nombre de su mujer) se opuso enormemente a esta tarea. Negando completamente que Harry fuese al mundo que tan cruelmente les había arrebatado a su querida Lily, además de haber alejado de ellos a su segundo retoño Petunia.

Pero ella comprendía gracias a sus palabras, de que no podían apartar al niño de su futuro, Dumbledore había sido altamente insistente en que Harry al igual que sus padres, tendría que acudir a Hogwarts.

Prioritario, fueron sus palabras exactas…

Quedó por entendido (por debajo de la superficie claro esta) por el hombre que así como pudo entregárselos, podía arrebatárselos si las cosas no iban por el camino que debían ir. Por lo que explicándole a su amada esta situación, ella finalmente concedió de que si el niño desarrollaba las mismas habilidades que Lily, tendrían que permanecer resignados y rogar por que los cielos escuchen sus plegarias por mantenerlo a salvo.

Por ende, poco a poco le presentó libros que hacían alusión al mundo de la magia, por supuesto todos escritos por lo que el "creía" era un Muggle.

Hans Christian Andersen, Los hermanos Grimm, y muchos otros autores infantiles estaban entre los logros académicos del niño.

A medida que crecía, su interés por el deporte incrementó, por lo que le incluyó en varios clubes con tal de saciar el apetito del chico; Fútbol, Béisbol, Jockey sobre hielo, y si es posible Rugby habían llamado la atención de Harry. Por supuesto su abuela tan solo le permitió experimentar los tres primeros, temerosa de que se lastimase ante el "brutal" (según ella lo describe) deporte del Rugby. "Al menos el Jockey tiene protección" alego cuando el chico saco a relucir el tema.

Ella por su parte le enseñaba etiqueta, siendo quien cuidaba de sus modales día a día, bajo la pena de que con cada infracción, su boca recibiría la visita del señor burbujas (i.e. Jabón.)

Poco a poco al igual que su marido, en su tiempo libre ella procedió a enseñarle matemática, (materia que pronto Harry aprendería a odiar, mas al mismo tiempo mantener un amplio respeto por la misma.) Latín, y un par de idiomas que habían llamado su interés tras un par de meses viajando por el extranjero como recompensa por sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela.

Francés e irlandés eran los que mas había domado, siendo un tercero y algo lejano noruego el cuarto idioma en su ahora impresionante lista.

Tal tanda de aprendizaje fue cuestionada por sus maestros en un par de ocasiones, al considerar que la pareja era demasiado estricta con el chico, al hacerlo solo estudiar y no divertirse como los demás niños de su edad deberían. Ambos algo indignados por las implicaciones del profesor, no tardaron en expresar su molestia y las pruebas de que Harry James Potter era un niño muy feliz, bien alimentado, bien educado y por sobretodo amado con pasión. Muchas gracias.

Richard frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar tal escena cuando Harry tenía apenas siete años de edad. Ahora con ocho y a punto de cumplir los nueve, el pequeño de la familia había conquistado el cinturón violeta en Karate. Y a pesar de sus quejas tiempo atrás, se encontraba entusiasmado ante la idea de participar en el torneo infantil que se realizará en la escuela este año.

Un par de amigos participarían con él, y para el horror de Harry, mas claro la satisfacción de su abuela, Harry había hecho amistad con una melosa niña que parecía algo prendada de él al ser obviamente la mas insegura del pequeño grupo.

Su abuela le elogiaba constantemente ocasionando los típicos gruñidos y sonidos de repulsión que todo niño de esa edad muestra hacia la mera idea de una relación romántica.

--

**R**ose "Rachel" Evans, es una mujer completamente satisfecha con su vida actual, a pesar de su duro pasado y de que la ausencia de su primogénita aun pesaba en su corazón, no cambiaría nada en el mundo (Bueno excepto su propia vida por la de su hija claro esta) en este instante.

Harry recién cumplidos sus diez años, lloraba a pierna suelta la triste perdida de su primera amiga "chica" como tan elocuentemente mencionaba. La niña que respondía al nombre de "Lily" (razón por la cual tanto Harry como ella se habían apegado a la niña) al esta haberse mudado rumbo a América al haber su padre conseguido una jugosa propuesta por parte de su compañía.

Le rompía el corazón perder a la chica, que aunque era el opuesto de su hija, había aprendido a amar como si fuese su propia nieta, casi hermana de Harry. La despedida fue triste y obviamente los llantos de ambos niños podían escucharse por toda la procesión. Ninguno de los dos a pesar de que Harry demostraba lo contrario, deseaba separarse al haber vivido tanto tiempo uno junto al otro. Pero esto era una lección necesaria para el retoño, que a pesar de las distancias, las amistades verdaderas aun se conservaban y que claro. No siempre la vida nos la pondría fácil, por lo que había que estar preparados para lo inesperado. (Bien sabía ella cuán real era la última lección.)

Es por eso, que como siempre, Harry James Potter, el niño que odiaba a las niñas (a excepción de "Lily" quien según él no era una niña, al ser distinta a las demás.) Lloraba descorazonado sobre su regazo mientras ella con todo el amor que podía transmitirle, acariciaba su indomable cabello azabache en un intento por consolarle.

--

**C**inco meses después de la partida de "Lily", el corazón de Harry se había curado y como si nada (aunque de vez en cuando portando una mirada triste al tener quizás una reminiscencia del pasado) había regresado a su conducta habitual y jugaba en el patio trasero junto a sus cuatro amigos.

Eric, Mike, Susan, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ashton. Todos ellos jugaban libremente con una pelota mientras ella les vigilaba diligentemente. Conociendo a Harry, este comportamiento no era más que una forma de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Por lo que ella, siendo una madre experimentada (aun cuando realmente es la primera vez que cría a un niño.) No podía evitar tener sospechas de las diabluras que podría estar pensando el pequeño diablillo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo desde la partida de "Lily."

El pequeño grupo al haber comprendido que no estaba en lo absoluto mal en tener a una niña como compañera, no tardó en incluir a la hermana de Ashton, Susan. Quien no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al estar incluida en la vida de su hermano favorito. (El único que tiene claro esta.)

Harry finalmente había aprendido los idiomas que se había propuesto, siendo fluido en cada uno de ellos, más sin evitar el típico acento ingles que delataba su identidad. Para su total sorpresa, hacia poco había acabado de ganarse el merito a portar una cinta negra, y a pesar de lo que esperaba, estudiaba por conseguir mejores posiciones, al no terminar allí las categorías en las que deseaba estar. Su interés por el Fútbol incremento, al igual que el Jockey sobre hielo al tener cierta semejanza. (En la estructura en la que se anotan puntos sobre una red protegida por un arquero) Mas el chico perdió interés en el Béisbol al pasar los años,

Sus notas estaban por encima del promedio, no perfectas pero si lo suficientemente buenas como para ameritar varias condecoraciones y reconocimientos por parte de sus maestros.

Sus modales aunque buenos, aun podían pulirse y ni que hablar de la tragedia de que el chico fuese introducido (para su desespero) en la afición de su esposo por los libros escritos por Ian Fleming… Aunque no podía negar que las adaptaciones al cine de sus libros "James Bond" eran otro caso, ¿Quién podía negarse al bomboncito de Sean Connery? (Aunque el actor actual no esta todo mal, Pierce efectivamente era un galanazo.) Así como Richard podía alzar una ceja en interés por las mujeres que aparecían en las cintas, bien podía ella disfrutar al protagonista.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su preocupación por ello, Harry seguía sintiendo un hambre insaciable por libros de temática medieval, repletos de magia y criaturas míticas, (que en realidad no lo eran tanto.) Los libros de Tolkien eran sus favoritos, El Hobbit, El señor de los Anillos.

Por supuesto que el reparto de libros de esta calaña era amplio en su despensa.

Narnia y sus muchas continuaciones, Las fábulas de Homero, y para su completa frustración y muy en contra de su moral. El chico había tomado uno de los libros "adultos" de su querido esposo, y por desgracia había aprendido de un libro para el cual ella aun creía no estaba preparado. "Las mil y una noches," a pesar de su valor como lectura, poseía tanta violencia, sexo y vulgaridades en el, que de no saber lo antiguo del mismo. Creería que fue escrito en estos últimos años.

Por ende, ambos ancianos tuvieron que darle una explicación a Harry que ellos esperaban o al menos creerían que tendrían que entregarle al chico cuando este estuviera muy por encima de la pubertad.

Suspiró resignada, si algo era seguro en la vida, es que nada saldría como quieres por más que lo planeases detalladamente. Por suerte Harry catalogó tal experiencia (gracias a su edad) como "YUCK asco", y aparentemente la archivó en lo más profundo de su consciente, esperando al momento en que su cuerpo y su mente se desarrollasen mucho más para comprender en su totalidad las implicaciones de lo aprendido.

Los gritos preocupados de los niños ante ella la sacaron de su leve rememorar del pasado. Comprendiendo que algo había pasado para detenerlos de sus juegos. Eric portaba en su mano derecha un guante de plástico de tonalidad anaranjada, que emulaba una garra de león de una popular serie animada que todos veían los sábados por la mañana. Ashton portaba en su mano izquierda la espada que completaba el juego, que si mal no recuerda poseía el nombre "La espada de los Augurios", siendo el único epígrafe que realmente recuerda del show en si.

Sonrió satisfecha de ver que los chicos aparentemente se habían cansado de jugar a la pelota. Al menos hasta que observó que solo Eric y Ashton jugaban a las luchas, mientras que Mike y Susan observaban aterrados hacia el segundo nivel de la casa. Frenética buscó por Harry, hasta que la comprensión golpeó sus puertas.

No Harry + Pelota faltante + Chicos mirando hacia la segunda planta = Harry haciendo algo sumamente estúpido y peligroso.

Salió corriendo a lo mejor que permitían sus músculos, solo para ver y escuchar con horror lo que mas había temido en esos momentos. Su nieto, la luz de su vida, la única razón aparte de su marido por la que desea vivir, había resbalado de la estructura y ante sus ojos, impactaba violentamente contra el suelo, solo para curiosamente… ¿Rebotar?

--

Minerva McGonagall, Sub-directora de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería llamada, Hogwarts. No pudo más que sonreír al ver que su pluma automática había registrado en su oficina (al igual que otra en el ministerio de magia) el nombre de un candidato que muchos esperaban con ansiedad después de tantos años.

_Harry James Potter. _

_10 años _

_**¿¿¿Continuara???**_

_**¡Para quien no me conozca! Mucho gusto, SWK a su servicio. Esta no es mi primera historia en esta sección. Al parecer la primera no agrado tanto que digamos. Al solo conseguir 3 reviews por los dos capítulos. **_

_**Huuum, quizás la reedite y elimine al "DIOS" que coloque allí, por uno mas cercano a la historia como un Dios Romano o Griego (generalmente los mismos pero con diferente nombre) Aunque la pareja inicial de este se quedaría igual, Hermione (siendo la protagonista) Harry (el mejor amigo que quizás en un futuro cercano sea algo mas) y Luna (Quien se encuentra en el conciente de Hermione y llevara a la chica por caminos que jamás cruzo en el "Canon" de mi historia. (Odie el Canon original, no por sus parejas, sino por lo mal manejado de las relaciones personales y el obvio uso de FANSERVICE) **_

_**Para quien me conozca, ¡LO SE! Estoy trabajando en mis otras historias, y algunas de las otras que parecen haber perdido sus lectores, Serán eliminadas. No quiero seguir torturándome en escribir nuevos capítulos en algo que probablemente no tenga recompensa alguna.**_

_**Ya tengo bastante presión con los Fans de Naruto y el par de historias que tengo por allí. **_

_**Bueno en fin, esta es otra historia de "QUE PASARIA SI" a la que quizás estén ya acostumbrados. Espero les guste como para que dejen su opinión. En si debo terminarlo allí (Y dejar el resto a la libre imaginación del lector) o Continuarlo por cuenta propia en un AU. "No existe nada CANON en un FANFICTION… las libertades de escrituras son muchas y por mas fiel que seas a los libros, toda acción diferente a lo que J.K.R publico, es explícitamente AU."**_

_**En lo personal mi opinión de la mujer es pobre, ¡Si creo un mundo fabuloso, Fantástico y por sobretodo creíble! Pero seamos francos, la mujer no sabe un bledo de relaciones humanas, menos las relaciones amorosas.**_


	8. Avatar of a Thundercar

**Título**: Avatar of a Thundercat. (Avatar de un Gato Trueno.)

**Síntesis**: Un extraño fenómeno climatológico trae consigo el nacimiento de una nueva entidad, un ser que para subsistir necesita un cuerpo con el que vivir en simbiosis, Harry, quien bajo las órdenes de sus tíos, aun sigue en las afueras, desprotegido y a la intemperie, sufre un desafortunado infortunio, que cambiará su mundo radicalmente sin que él lo sepa.

**Tema a tratar**: A pesar de que el nombre puede evocar un sentimiento de "nostalgia" hacia la serie **THUNDERCATS**, esto, **NO ES UN CROSSOVER**, ni contiene referencias a la misma. La criatura esta basada en la fábula del **THUNDERBIRD**, una criatura de leyenda que curiosamente, J.K.R no incluyó en su mundo, (Junto con muchas otras.) Es solo una idea que yacía en mi cabeza sin dejarme descansar.

Parejas… ni idea, puede ser de todo a decir verdad.

**Prólogo**

**L**os cielos estaban oscuros, cubiertos a pesar de ser las cuatro de la tarde, en una amalgama de grises que parecían oscurecerse hasta el punto de formar un fúnebre negro, un ocasional destello detrás de las formaciones, revelaba lo que toda la ciudad sabía estaba por ocurrir.

Los niños corrían rumbo a sus hogares, en un intento desesperado por huir de lo inevitable, de escapar de los terribles estallidos y el poder que representaban, con cada nueva explosión, se podía escuchar muy de cerca los gritos de alguna mujer, temerosa de lo que ocurre, a pesar de estar debidamente protegida de cualquier daño posible.

Las familias se conglomeraban, los padres intentando calmar a sus pequeños, algunos sonriendo ante la inocencia de los mismos, otros, intentando convencerse a sí mismos de que no había peligro alguno, de que sus hogares los protegerían.

La primera señal de lo inevitable vino con un terrible vendaval, proseguido de cerca por el sonido del agua precipitándose por y sobre la tierra, el inicio de la tormenta más grande que jamás halla visto el pueblo de Little Whinging, las familias observaban en mórbida fascinación los embistes de la naturaleza, sintiéndose seguros dentro de las cuatro paredes que conformaban sus distintos hogares; algunos miraban en burla el acontecimiento, convencidos completamente de que no había nada de que preocuparse, de que el hombre había ascendido hace mucho el peligro de la naturaleza, otros, simplemente guardaban silencio, contemplando el espectáculo.

Los cielos se dividían en distintos espectros de colores, espléndidos ante su continuo centellear, los rayos, seguidos muy de cerca por los truenos, adornaban el firmamento, otorgando por breves momentos un toque de violeta y azul.

En Privet Drive, una comunidad de hogares que residía en la parte más alejada de Little Whinging, la situación no era muy distinta, salvo, la presencia de un joven de catorce años, miserable y mojado, temblando de frío y enojo ante las tareas que tenía que culminar en el patio trasero de la casa enumerada con el 4.

Su cabello, alguna vez rebelde e incontrolable, estaba pegado a su cabeza, completamente húmedo por la lluvia, su piel pálida como la leche gracias al frío de la atmósfera, hacia que este resaltara más de lo usual, dándole una apariencia espectral al chico.

Sus ropas, demasiado grandes para su envergadura, se aferraban a su cuerpo empeorando su situación, al conservar más el frío que alejarlo, sus pantalones apenas sujetos por una correa desgarbada, amenazaban con caerse y separarse del chico, al estar más pesados de lo usual, el joven estaba lleno de lodo y desperdicios de la tierra, que poco a poco eran lavados por la lluvia que le golpeaba inclemente.

Los vecinos ignoraban la escena, no era de su incumbencia el involucrarse en lo que no les competía, después de todo, nadie quería sentir lástima por el delincuente que sufría un bien de seguro merecido castigo. Ignorantes de la falacia en la que eran parte, el chico, nombrado como Harry James Potter, limpiaba las canaletas de la casa en la que residía, su tío le había ordenado el limpiarlas con tal de que estas no se desbordaran. Él, resignado a que una negación o simple mención del temporal en desarrollo solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que aceptó su destino, aparentemente acostumbrado, resignado a que merecía lo que estaba sufriendo.

Sus manos temblaban profusamente, debía estar loco para no temer a los estallidos y luces que destellaban a su alrededor, pero parte de él se sentía culpable de estar con vida, de seguir teniendo la capacidad para temer, cuando Cedric nunca lo volvería a hacer. Se recriminaba el quejarse de tan patética situación, merecía esto y mucho más, el haberles fallado a todos, al haber permitido que semejante monstruo venciera y regresara a la vida.

El solo recordarlo provocó que el chico ejerciera más fuerza sobre la canaleta, imponiendo su peso y ocasionando que esta cediera con violencia hacia el suelo, él siguiéndola muy de cerca, e impactando contra ella al alcanzar el suelo.

Sus lentes no sobrevivieron el impacto, su rostro estaba sangrando copiosamente debido a su brusco contacto con la superficie metálica de la canaleta, polvo y desechos animales inundaban su rostro, incrementando aun más su humillación, su respiración era agitada, una mezcla de llanto y dolor imperaban en él. En el fondo podía escuchar la voz encolerizada de su tío, recriminándole y desprestigiándole por el daño que ha ocasionado, jamás preguntando nada concerniente a su bienestar.

Pronto su tía se unió al lado de su marido, gritando ofendida y sulfurada porque había osado caer sobre sus flores. Dudley, su primo, se reía a todo dar, burlándose de su precaria situación, tildándole de imbécil al no poder hacer una labor tan simple sin ocasionar problemas.

Él no les escuchó, su pecho estaba apretado, su cabeza no paraba de doler, y sus ojos ardían ante el sucio y la sangre que entraban en ellos. Aplacó a su conciencia, que gritaba indignada que aceptase tales palabras sin refutar, ya que él se consideraba indigno de misericordia, no cuando la muerte de Cedric aun pesaba sobre su cabeza, cuando la prueba de su derrota en contra de Voldemort estaba aun cicatrizando.

Fue entonces cuando una enorme luz destelló en sus alrededores, encegueciéndolo por completo, una enorme explosión le ensordeció, opacando los gritos de sus familiares, por un instante creyó estar muerto, al no sentir más dolor o las gotas de lluvia impactar sobre su piel, mucho menos frío o la canaleta toda rota debajo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera la dureza del suelo.

"Grandioso," pensó para sí mismo, el rencor en su entonación no pasó en lo absoluto desapercibido, "¿Quién lo imaginaría? sobrevivir a Voldemort, solo para morir a causa de una caída limpiando la canaleta." Había un dejo de locura, incluso desesperación en sus palabras, deseaba que todo terminara, no tener la presión de regresar a un mundo donde todos estaban decepcionados en él, de sus fallas e incapacidad.

Un mundo donde todos le observaran como un recordatorio de la muerte de Cedric, la razón por la que muchos discuten, ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar él, quien era un simple inmiscuido?

Estaba agotado de las expectativas, de ver en el rostro de los mayores que esperaban ser salvados, que ellos no harían nada, que ÉL tenía que hacerlo por ellos, ese era su trabajo. El salvarlos a todos.

Fue allí que escuchó el ronroneo, un sonido que conocía muy bien gracias a los innumerables gatos de la vecina. Intentó ignorarlo, lo menos que necesitaba era que alguna de las molestas bestias interviniera. Pero el animal insistía, de hecho con cada segundo transcurrido su ronroneo aumentaba en potencia, hasta el punto en que ignorarlo ya no era una posibilidad.

Por un instante estaba confundido, ¿que gato podría emitir semejante estruendo? De hecho, el ronroneo había dejado de serlo y ahora que se percataba le recordaba al sonido de la electricidad navegar por los transformadores en cada esquina.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un mundo repleto de blanco; infinito, y sin dimensiones que justificar, sin arriba ni abajo, sin cielo o tierra, solo un blanco perenne.

El sonido provenía de todos y de ningún lugar, lo cual le llevó a pensar que realmente estaba muerto.

Sus heridas habían desaparecido, podía ver a la perfección a pesar de que no portaba sus lentes, su pecho ya no apretaba, su cabeza no dolía, y su cuerpo no se retorcía por el frío de la lluvia en sus ropas. De hecho, se encontró desnudo, tal cual llegó al mundo, libre de toda posesión física, solo con su piel sin barreras que la oculten y camuflen su fragilidad.

Se asustó, como no hacerlo, a pesar de sus pensamientos sobre muerte y castigos merecidos, ningún ser vivo deseaba dejar de vivir, su corazón se aceleró al punto de que sospechaba rompería su pecho en cualquier momento, intentó regresar a su cuerpo, temiendo que ahora no era más que un espíritu en el limbo, pero eso solo provocaba que el sonido incrementara su intensidad, hasta el punto en que ya no asemejaba un ronroneo, sino un rugido lento y amenazante.

Y así fue, como pareció correr por horas sin dirección aparente, desesperado por encontrar un camino de vuelta, algo que lo llevare al mundo de los vivos, pero era en vano.

El sonido de un trueno sacudió su ser, al punto de que cayó de bruces en el suelo, o lo que creía era el suelo, completamente desorientado, confundido, incluso adolorido.

Fue allí que supo que no estaba muerto, se supone que no hay dolor en la otra vida… ¿O Si? Sonrió, seguido muy de cerca por una carcajada, que pronto murió en su garganta, cuando una nueva pregunta surcó por su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?

La respuesta vino rápidamente a él ante el impacto de un rayo justo al frente de donde había caído, a tan solo un par de metros de su persona, por un segundo el destello lo encegueció, pero con el pasar del tiempo su vista se aclaró y justo donde había ocurrido el impacto, se encontraba un enorme león, o al menos lo que asemejaba mucho a uno de ellos.

Gritó en sorpresa y temor, intentando alejarse solo para descubrir que no podía moverse, que sus pies estaban pegados a la tierra, y que por más que lo intentara no podía desprenderse.

La bestia rugió, fuerte y ensordecedoramente, le sorprendió descubrir que su sonido asemejaba más aun trueno que a cualquier otra cosa. Su piel era azulada, con un aura violeta que le rodeaba por completo, sus ojos eran de un gris claro y sin retina, su cola era larga y parecía ser felpuda al final, la mecía de un lado al otro, como un gato domestico solía hacer cuando estaba interesado en algo.

Sus patas eran impresionantes, largas, robustas y al igual que la cola su pelaje era más mullido al final, no necesitaba verlas para saber que por debajo de cada dedo había almohadillas para amortiguar y silenciar su andar, además de que unas posiblemente letales garras se escondían esperando ser plegadas.

Harry estaba ensimismado, consumido por completo por la apariencia de este animal, este ser que destilaba poder y presencia, exigiendo respeto y una buena dosis de temor en el adolescente.

No podía evitar enfocar sus ojos en los del enorme felino, observando con asombro que de los mismos destilaba una especie de humo; no, electricidad que asemejaba humear al dispersarse en el aire, otorgándole aun mas imponencia a la ya de por si magistral criatura.

El inmenso felino alzó su vista, enviándole para sorpresa de Harry, una petición, un trato en el cual ambos saldrían ganando, la magia del mundo había creado una nueva especie, una que necesitaba un cuerpo huésped en el que albergarse, una existencia simbiótica que ofrecía más ventajas que detrimentos.

Incluso en ciertos puntos ambos podían vivir separados, no por mucho tiempo, pero entregaba un aire de libertad, fuerza y eterna compañía que el chico se encontraba presionado por no rechazar, ya que como muchas criaturas creadas por un flujo salvaje de magia, solo existía una ínfima oportunidad de conseguir su objetivo antes de que el tiempo se agotase y desaparecieran, para jamás pisar nuevamente la tierra.

Harry sería el primero, el único por un tiempo, habitado por un ser andrógeno, un hermafrodita que necesitaba estabilizarse antes de dividirse y alojarse en otro huésped en el momento en que los sexos tengan que crearse.

El adolescente no pudo negarse, comprendía en cierta forma el sentimiento de supervivencia que la criatura despedía, al igual que el no deseaba morir, por lo que resignado a ser más inusual aun, Harry aceptó ser el único huésped en el mundo de un Thundercat.

El primero de muchos que vendrán.

La bestia soltó un rugido que Harry solo pudo interpretar como euforia, antes de arrojarse hacía él y fusionarse en un simple destello. Despertó justo en la posición en la que había caído al estar limpiando la canaleta. Con el rostro lleno en sangre que lentamente era lavada por la lluvia, sus heridas cerradas, su dolor curado y su vista, milagrosamente perfecta.

Estuvo desubicado por algunos instantes, antes de que la mano de Vernon le tomara del cuello de su empapada camiseta y lo alzara con violencia del suelo, asfixiándole por algunos segundos, antes de que el felino dentro suyo decidiera que era suficiente y liberando una fuerte carga eléctrica, arrojó un par de metros a la ballena humana, que gritaba tanto de sorpresa como de dolor.

Los gritos de Dudley y Petunia se alzaron por encima de los truenos de la tormenta, Vernon ahora yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, sin respirar y completamente pálido al haber ocasionado que sufriera un paro cardiaco.

Harry se aterró, odiaba a los Dursley, pero no deseaba verlos muertos, mucho menos ser la causa de su deceso. Por lo que corrió en dirección de su tío, registrando que su cuerpo aun estaba caliente, la bestia se negaba a revivir al sujeto que hace poco le agredió, pero Harry, encontrando un valor y agresividad que no sabía poseía, le ordenó que obedeciera a su comando y para su sorpresa el animal lo hizo al pie de la letra, enviando una corriente desde las manos del chico, hasta el pecho del hombre, reiniciando su corazón y salvándole en el acto.

Vernon aspiró aire con furia, rellenando sus pulmones lo más velos que podía con tal de asegurarse a si mismo que seguía con vida, lentamente se alzó con sus brazos, sentándose sobre su enorme trasero mientras miraba de un lugar a otro intentando ubicarse. Petunia salió disparada de la casa, con una sombrilla en mano, ansiando cubrir su escuálido cuerpo del torrencial aguacero.

Dudley se escondía detrás de la puerta principal, observando a Harry con algo que solo podía identificar como simple y puro terror, su tía se detuvo a pocos metros de él, jamás acercándose a su persona, solo lo suficiente como para hablarle a su marido sin la necesidad de gritar.

Vernon se alzó inseguro y confundido, miró a Harry por un par de segundos y le pidió que se marchara a su cuarto, ni grito, no escupió, y mas extraño aun, no le ordeno, simplemente le pidió que se marchara a su cuarto, sacando un chillido de incredulidad de Petunia, que le miraba aterrada al ver que sin titubear el chico había obedecido, presuroso de salir del torrencial aguacero.

Dudley se apartó de la puerta gritando y temblando, casi como si la misma lo hubiese quemado, pero Harry no le prestó atención, simplemente subió las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba e intentó ignorar la ruidosa respiración de su primo, en conjunción con sus alarmantemente sonoros latidos de corazón.

No le importó, no mientras pudiera descansar luego de tal experiencia, tanto él como la criatura imploraban por descanso, y nada ni nadie se interpondrían en su camino.


End file.
